


他不懂

by cngaara



Series: 他不懂 [1]
Category: Revive - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngaara/pseuds/cngaara
Summary: 他不懂前传





	1. 一

夜色笼罩着寂静的海空，一波又一波的海浪拍打着海岸。迎面而来的海风吹乱了他额前的刘海，但是封景还是一眼认出了前方落寞的身影。  
在摆脱了那群蜂拥的记者后，他给云修打了数不清的电话，可是对方一点回应也没有。他不知道寻找了多久，最终凭着自己的直觉来到了这片海滩。  
“失去了爱，你连站起来的勇气都没有了是吗？”  
云修仿佛没有听到般，继续蹲着失神的望着眼前无边无际的大海。突然，他被封景一把抓住，丢进了海里。冰冷的海水刺激着他的肌肤，云修终于回神，跌跌撞撞的从海里爬起来。他抬头望去，只见封景衣衫不整，眼中溢满失望。  
“我人生中最重要的两样东西：一是爱，二是演戏。”他曾经说过的话伴随着海风传入自己的耳朵。“现在，你的孩子还嗷嗷待哺，你的戏还等着你开机。杜飞，你没有时间，也没有资格在这里郁郁寡欢！”  
封景深深望了云修一眼，转身离开。  
夜凉如水，却抵不上骨子里透出的寒冷。当云修追逐着林萱而去没有回头的那刻，他的心已经冷了。那是杜飞，爱着林萱的杜飞，不是他的云修。得不到回应的爱是没有意义的，他也不会再继续停留。

独自站在海边的云修，在细细体味封景的话后终于冷静下来。  
“封景？”望着屋内透出的温暖光线，云修打开家门，思考着该怎么向即将出现在自己面前的人低头认错。在他关门转身的时候，却被眼前的陌生人吓了一跳。  
“您好，云修先生。”月嫂抱着林宝宝，向云修打了声招呼。“封先生已经离开了。”  
怎么可能？  
他快速跑向客厅，发现茶几上只剩下自己孤零零的照片。他又冲上二楼的房间，曾经自己辛辛苦苦摆放了一个下午的行李已经消失不见，徒留洋甘菊的芬芳弥漫在空气中。  
为什么？他跌坐在床上，痛苦的闭上双眼。  
他究竟做错了什么？为什么他生命中最重要的两个人在同一天选择离他而去？

挑逗的歌词，似羊脂般的美腿紧扣着冰冷的钢管，妖冶的身子撩人的上下摆动。在酒吧迷离的灯光下，暧昧的因子蠢蠢欲动。舞池中的男男女女跟随着音乐，身体从内而外变得火热，无需理性，赤裸的释放着人类最原始的欲望。奢淫的天堂，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。  
封景那妖媚的脸蛋无疑引来了无数狩猎的视线，但是每个企图搭讪的人都被他冰冷的眼神震退。突然他的酒杯被一个手掌按住，封景眯起迷离的醉眸，心想又是哪个不识趣的人来打扰自己，没想到居然是许久不见的小霸王。  
“封总怎么会在今天买醉？我记得你家云修今天刚刚拿到了金柏奖，你应该很高兴才对啊！”  
“他不是我家的。”封景用力夺过酒杯，一饮而尽。  
厉逍紧皱双眉，心疼着买醉的封景，更厌恶着周遭不怀好意的目光。  
“不开心就说出来啊！喝酒根本解决不了任何问题。”  
熟悉的话语又一次刺痛着他的心，那张想要忘记的脸又再次浮现在自己脑海之中。  
说出来又能如何？封景用指尖点了点一脸稚气的厉逍，嗤笑一声。  
他的爱情，他的事业，他所经历的一切，各中滋味只有自己最清楚，旁人终究只是听客。他现在只想大醉一场，今天过后，他就会用事实证明他还是他，那个战无不胜的封景。  
他想要起身远离这个聒噪的小孩，可是眼前突然一黑。  
他们第一次见面时，厉逍只当封景是大哥的玩物，不削一顾。可是就是这个他不削一顾的人，第一个肯定了他的才华。如狐狸般妖媚，才华横溢，为爱情奋不顾身，一切的一切都令他悸动。为了大哥，他隐藏了自己的感情，但是大哥最终还是为了自己的江山伤害了眼前的这个男子。  
“为什么在我学成归来的时候，你却反而不愿意做我的伯乐呢？明明当初…”他抱住醉倒在自己怀里的封景呢喃着，眼中闪过一丝受伤。


	2. 二

不管现在如何，也不要抹杀过去的一切。过去是真实存在的，你曾为之努力过，付出过，也曾经快乐过，一步一步走来才有今天的你站在这里。  
所以，我不后悔！

从宿醉中醒来，封景用指尖轻柔着快要炸裂的太阳穴。感受到腰间的手臂，他侧头望去，一只小鲜肉在身旁睡的香甜。注意到马上要压到他身上的一条腿，封景眉峰一挑，连人带被把厉逍踢下了床。  
“封景，你够狠！”厉逍捂着他的膝盖，艰难的站起来。本来一股怒气的他，看到躺在床上的妖孽不禁倒吸一口气。  
封景凌乱的发丝下一双水波慵懒而妩媚，虽然穿着白色的浴袍，但是性感的锁骨若影若现，还有暴露在空气中的那双白晃晃的大长腿，说不出的挠人。明明昨天晚上他什么都看到了，可是在大白天看到这么香艳刺激的画面，厉逍感觉下身已经有了反应。  
昨晚他就应该不顾一切扑上去的！  
“怎么，被我踢傻了？”封景起身下床，歪头看着呆住的厉逍，耳尖带着迷之红晕。  
“封景！”回过神的厉逍，挑衅的拉开自己的睡衣，白皙的胸膛上映着几条清晰的抓痕。“你可要对我负责哦。”  
他看着封景嘴角微微勾起，慢慢走到自己面前。两人之间贴的很近，他能感受到封景温热的气息打在自己脸上，他能感受到封景的指尖暧昧的划过自己身上的伤痕。  
“原来昨晚你被我压啦！”封景温柔的抚摸着厉逍的脸颊，声音中透出满满的心疼。“好好休息，真是辛苦你了。”  
What a fuck！他到底哪里像被压的那个啦？他可是小霸王！不行，这事关他男性的雄风！  
他正想要反驳，然而斗嘴的人却已经走出房间。  
从小到大，每一次他和封景的口舌之争都以自己失败而告终。明明这只狐狸毒舌，每次都把他噎个半死，但是他却仍然乐此不疲。至少，在斗嘴的时候，封景的眼里是他，只有他。

“封总！”见封景走进工作室，Amanda立刻迎了上来。“云修他，在办公室里等您。”  
“我知道了。”  
封景点头示意Amanda去忙自己的事情。他在门口停下了脚步，闭上双眼似在心底暗暗下定决心。睁眼之时，他从容地打开办公室大门。只是在看到云修憔悴容颜的一瞬间，他双眉又再次微微皱起。  
“身体就是艺人的本钱，这点难道你不知道吗？”  
“为什么要搬走？”云修没有在意自己现在的状况有多糟糕。他现在需要一个答案，一个他想了一夜都无法给出的答案。  
“工作室已经慢慢步入正轨，我现在租的公寓也离的近，很方便。”封景走过云修，目光望向窗外的世界。 “而且，我已经打扰你太久了。”  
“我并没有觉得你打扰啊！”  
他们不是亲人吗？亲人之间为什么要用打扰二字？  
“你知道的，我会失眠。现在林宝宝已经回家，它半夜的哭声会让我的睡眠质量更差。”  
真的只是这样吗？云修凝望着封景的背影，虽在阳光之下，却又那么孤单寂寥。  
“那为什么把我的经纪人换成了Amanda？”   
他今天一来到公司，就被告知封景已经下放了权力，以后他的事情由Amanda全权处理。如果不是因为还在三月，他真会以为是Amanda的愚人节玩笑。  
“作为艺人总监，工作室目前有很多事情需要我处理。Amanda以前就当过你的经纪人，对她…我很放心。”  
封景能感受到身后那人在自己说完之后散发出悲伤的气息，但是他不能回头。他害怕，害怕一旦对上云修望着自己的双眸，他所有的坚持会瞬间土崩瓦解。  
时间在一点一滴流逝，最终还是云修打破了他们之间的沉默。  
“封景，不管是从前还是现在，你说的，我就信。至于你藏在心底的，希望有一天，你会愿意告诉我。”  
“这样就好…”听到身后的关门声，封景指尖摩擦着计划书的云修二字，轻声说道。  
保持距离，才能让他一点一点回收自己的心。等到回收完成的那一天，也许他真的能站在云修面前，坦然说出我曾经爱过你。

华灯初上，整个别墅内却冷清的透出丝丝寒气。  
云修将烤好的牛排放入盘子里，拿起刀叉细致的切成颗粒。当他发觉自己的举动时，突然一怔，随后颓然放下了手中的刀叉。  
那个需要被宠溺的人已经离开了。  
他不需要每天早上送上一杯牛奶，他不需要每天为晚餐吃什么绞尽脑汁，他不需要每天在晚餐后在洗澡水里撒上玫瑰花瓣。可是再也不会有人嫌弃他烤焦的面包，不会有人和他抢食，不会有人在沙发上和他对戏。  
今天早上他不是没有感受到封景对自己的疏离。可是封景的回答是那么合情合理，他连质问的理由都找不到。  
“你到底做错了什么？”云修抓起沙发上印着自己头像的抱枕，自言自语。“为什么一夕之间，所有事情都回到了原点。”  
或许，连原点都不如…  
此时的封景，又在做些什么？  
想起自己的新戏，云修决定拿出剧本熟悉台词。翻遍了包里包外，他才惊觉和封景谈话之后，一整天心不在焉的他居然把剧本遗忘在了公司。他开车来到公司，却看到封景的办公室里透着微光。他推开没有关上的门，发现封景正躺在办公椅上小憩。  
封景眼下淡淡的黑眼圈令他心疼。他取下衣帽架上的大衣，小心翼翼盖到封景身上。闻到桌上的咖啡香，云修双眉紧皱。轻手轻脚拿起杯子，他走出办公室，将杯中的咖啡倒去，换上一杯温水。最后，他关掉了屋内的灯，将门轻轻掩上离去。  
察觉到云修已经离开，封景缓缓睁开双眼。其实在云修为他披上大衣的时候，他就已经醒了。他伸手握住杯子，杯壁上的温度随着掌心流进自己的心田。一杯温水也许可以温暖一颗冰冷的心，但是如果这颗心已经有了伤痕，在温水晕染之中，却无法愈合。


	3. 三

熟悉的音乐，熟悉的位置，熟悉的人，可惜已经完全不一样了。这间餐厅，曾经是他的刻骨铭心。后来的撕心裂肺，如今除了遗憾，已无其他。  
只是没想到厉睿还记得他爱喝的红酒。封景晃动着手中的酒杯，鼻尖香气四溢。  
“厉逍已经待在工作室里，三天没出来了。”厉睿低头切着牛排，似乎一点也不担心自己的弟弟，反而有些欣喜。  
“如果这次他得了新人奖，你真的打算让他离开ESE，跳槽到我的工作室？”  
其实那天早上他只是一句戏言。先不说这次金曲奖竞争十分激烈，他相信厉睿这个弟控不会放厉逍出来吃苦。  
“你一直是最优秀的经纪人。”  
厉睿眼中的信任和赏识令封景心头一怔。在他在乎的时候，他没有得到；现在他放下了，得到了，却也已经无所谓了。  
“云修结婚后的首部复出之作，相信绝对是一个很好的噱头。有云修带戏，你们现在这个力捧的秦雨心应该也不会演的太烂。”  
“cheers！”  
“cheers！”  
在空中相碰的两个酒杯，预祝着合作成功。  
“其实我还想邀请云修友情出演《被风吹过的夏天》第二部呢！”  
一句玩笑，厉睿就已经感受到对方眼中传来的警告。那个云修，在封景心里还是那么重要。  
“为什么！”在封景起身准备离开之时，厉睿一时冲动脱口而出。见封景身形一滞，疑惑的望着自己，他又突然苦笑不再追问。  
为什么不肯回到自己身边？  
为什么还要站在云修身边？  
封景已经不会回头，他们已经注定错过。那么他所执着的答案又有何意义？  
从今往后，他和他只是亦敌亦友的同行对手…

酒宴上，灯红酒绿，名流汇聚。  
云修一向不喜欢这种场合，但是新戏的赞助商的盛情不能拒绝。他独自拿着一杯香槟站在角落，偶尔与和自己搭讪的人闲聊几句。  
此刻的Amanda正与导演编剧们谈笑风生，现在的她的确成为了一名出色干练的经纪人，为自己省去了很多麻烦。封景再一次用事实证明他是对的。只是自己早已经认定了，他身边的位置只属于封景，无人能取代。  
云修没想到厉睿会亲自前来，看来ESE的确在秦雨心身上花了不少功夫。一看到厉睿，他就会想起封景那些自暴自弃的日子，心突然揪痛了一下。不经意间，他对上了厉睿不算友善的目光。他知道厉睿一直不喜欢自己。所谓两看两相厌！那就不要有所交集。云修别过头，正好编剧正向自己走来。  
从洗手间出来，看着前方走路有些不稳的秦雨心，云修好心上前抚了一把。没想到刚刚碰到那女孩的手臂，厉睿就一把把她护在自己身后。  
“我家雨心和有妇之夫还是不要惹上什么绯闻才好！”  
他实在不明白，眼前的云修除了年轻俊美，究竟有什么值得封景付出那么多？特别是昏暗的灯光下，那枚闪着刺眼光芒的结婚戒指。  
云修能从厉睿眼中感受到强烈的敌意，但对方说的话也不无道理，他只能尴尬的收回自己的手，朝两人礼貌一笑。  
酒宴还在如火如荼进行着，觉得实在无趣的云修走出别墅。他漫步在林间小道上，远离胭脂水粉的空气格外清新。不远处的树林里传来激烈的争吵声，云修本无意偷听，只是封景的名字突然被提及，让他硬生生停下了脚步。  
“你刚刚看云修的眼神，简直就像一个妒夫！”秦楚打掉厉睿伸过来的手，明明知道自己说的话会令两人之间越离越远，但是她控制不住。她无法忍受自己的丈夫在午夜梦回的时候还在想着另一个男人。“封景已经不爱你了！他现在爱的人是云修！为了云修的金柏奖，他甚至放弃了ESE的股份！”  
“够了！”厉睿一声呵斥，制止了妻子的歇斯底里。他转身，只见云修满脸震惊的站在月光下。如果可以，他宁愿云修一辈子也不知道真相…

明明就站在封景公寓门前，可是此刻的云修却不知道该怎么按下这门铃。他不知道，他不知道原来封景对自己抱着的是这样的感情。他终于明白在他坦白一切时，封景的那一滴眼泪和那一句话的意义。他感觉自己的心被撕扯着，为了封景在痛。  
本欲出门的封景，在开门的一瞬，就见到云修垂头直直的站在自家门口。  
“酒宴这么快就结束了？”见云修有些不对劲，他皱眉急切的询问：“发生了什么事？”  
“我…不配！”云修哽咽着，一滴泪水从泛红的眼眶中溢出，划过他棱角分明的脸。  
封景一愣。他不知道是谁把自己的感情说了出来，只是他要的从来都不是云修的愧疚。  
“我也说过，配与不配，不是你说了算的…”见云修想要开口，他抢先一步道：“不用说对不起，感情的世界里没有对不起。就算欠，你也还不起。”  
一扇关上的门，隔断了他们之间红线。两颗被刺伤的心，今夜注定无眠。


	4. 四

距离《中医世家》开拍已经一个多月了。自那夜之后，他和云修没有见过面，也没有收到过云修的讯息。也许这样，他们之间就能慢慢变成普通的艺人与经济人的关系…只是感觉心里空荡荡的。  
突然传来的敲门声打断了封景的思绪。他抬头看去，只见厉逍手持着奖杯，得意洋洋的走进来，故作潇洒的将与ESE的解约书递到他面前。  
“封总，我做到了！”厉逍双手撑着桌子，被他放在一边的奖杯在阳光下散发着刺眼的光芒。他双眸紧盯着封景，眼中充满傲气与期待。“我要你…亲自做我的经纪人！”  
“这次你能得奖，一半的功劳是ESE出色的制作团队。”封景斜眼，上下打量着眼前这个稚气未脱的天之骄子。  
当厉逍以为封景想反悔而面露急色的时候，却见封景伸手收下了他的解约书。  
“要我做你的经纪人，必须完成我的考题。”伸手轻抚着自己的下唇，封景挑眉道：“敢玩吗？”  
“当然！”  
真是初生牛犊不畏虎，但要在娱乐圈立足，这也是必不可少的。封景望着自信的厉逍，嘴角微翘。“那就开始吧！”

虽然深知ESE对《中医世家》这部剧十分重视，而Amanda也一直向他汇报着进展，一切正顺利进展着，云修的演技也得到了剧组的认可。但封景知道，他的探班会令云修在整个剧组更如鱼得水。  
而这，是他作为一个经纪人的本分。  
当封景和厉逍来到剧组的时候，拍摄还在继续。封景站在一旁，望着云修一席白袍，扎针的动作老练的犹如一个老中医。眼波流转间，是对演戏的热爱，是对演戏的专注。  
云修，依旧是他引以为傲的事业…  
厉逍瞥见封景瞬间悲戚却欣慰的目光，突然很不是滋味。他刚刚回国就知道封景很重视这个云修，重视到自家大哥频频吃醋的地步，一时冲动抢下了云修在《皇家冒险》里的角色。只是他没想到，原来封景对云修存着这份心思。  
一种名为妒忌的火焰在他心里开始蔓延。  
结束拍摄后，云修见剧组人员众星拱月围成了一个圈。他走去过，从人缝中见到了搅乱自己心绪一个多月的人，高傲而不失优雅，宛若一个女皇。封景突然朝着他这边看过来，当他们四目相对时，对方却马上移开了视线。  
虽然封景没有明说，但大家都清楚这次他是为谁而来。收工之后，封景邀请整个剧组到餐馆吃饭。在酒宴上，云修看着封景一杯接一杯，一桌一桌的敬酒。他想出声提醒不要喝太多，可是他们之间隔着一个厉逍，他望而却步。  
宴席散去，大概真的是喝多了，封景感觉自己的脑袋晕乎乎的。他试着站起身，谁知脚一崴，失去平衡的他突然落入一个宽厚的胸膛里。虽然眼前模糊不清，但他就是知道抱着他的是云修，熟悉的温度，熟悉的气息，令他安心却又痛心。  
云修独自在江边走着，迎面吹来的寒风也无法抚平内心的波澜。  
Amanda刚刚问是不是不喜欢厉逍，他默然没有否认…当厉逍将他怀中的封景一把夺过，抱着离开时，手中的落空感一直传到了心里。他在意，在意厉逍站在曾经属于他的位置，做着曾经他做过的事。  
这一个多月来，他和封景之间的种种如走马灯在脑海里回放。他放不下，却又不知道如何面对。现在的他身陷泥沼，而无法自拔。

“值得吗，为了一个云修？”厉逍把封景轻放到床上，望着那醉红的脸颊，开口询问。  
不愧是亲兄弟，问的话都一模一样。封景抬手抵着自己滚烫的额头，不禁苦笑。  
“我是一个经纪人。”朦胧的双眸瞅着厉逍，他慵懒的说道：“如果你能为《中医世家》写出我满意的歌词，我同样会这么做！”  
“那你知不知道我讨厌云修？”厉逍突然压向封景，昏暗的灯光下他那双明亮的眼睛冒出火花，多年的心意倾泻而出。“知不知道我喜欢你？”  
他知道，他怎么可能不知道。一直在暗处偷偷注视着自己，像一个情窦初开的小男孩一样喜欢和自己斗嘴，像一个要不到糖的孩子一样到处惹是生…因为害怕伤害自己和厉睿，默默隐藏着心意，可惜这个小孩的演技一直不怎么样。  
想起那个壁咚，封景到现在还想发笑。  
“小孩子…”  
“我不是！”  
“把工作和感情混为一谈，不是小孩子是什么？”封景伸手轻轻抚过厉逍的脸颊，曾经的少年已经慢慢长大，散发出独有的男子气概。“证明给我看，如果你不是…”  
没有等待厉逍的回答，封景闭上双眼直接倒头睡去。  
这个从小被惯坏的小少年，一向随心所欲，做任何事情都是玩票性质。现在自己就是要勾起厉逍的企图心。他相信，在自己亲手打造下，这个在音乐上具有天赋的小霸王终会成为未来的一代天王。

明明只是一起吃了一顿早餐，居然到他把厉逍赶出大门的时候，对方还一脸欣喜。封景低头失笑，一想到厉逍那可爱的模样，他就感觉自己圈养了一只粘人的二哈。  
封景坐到沙发上，伸手抚摸着有些疼痛的脚腕，心想应该是昨晚崴脚造成的吧。本打算收拾一下就出门，门口又传来了敲门声。  
不会是厉逍去而复返，耍泼想赖在这儿吧？  
正思考着如何再次让厉逍回去奋斗事业，看门之后却见到了意想不到的人。“难得的放假，不应该在家里休息，陪陪林宝宝吗？”  
云修望着站在门口的封景，一点也没有让他进门的意思。  
昨夜他失眠了，满脑子都是封景。想着被厉逍送回去后，他们之间会聊些什么？等到天空逐渐泛白，他又开始想着封景酒醒了吗？吃早饭了吗？脚上的伤要紧吗？他对封景的关心似乎已深入骨髓，成为一种本能。  
他想见封景，于是遵从自己的内心，站在了这里。  
见僵持不下，封景最终轻叹一声，转身而入。餐桌上还残留着两人份的早餐，当云修跟着走进去看到这一切时，他手中拎着的早饭显得是这么多余。  
“你的脚…”注意到封景有些不自然的走路姿势，云修微微皱眉。“让我看看！”  
才坐到沙发上，封景的右脚就被蹲在面前的云修抬了起来。他想将自己的右脚抽回，却被对方牢牢抓住。  
“没什么大碍。”  
“别动！”  
云修强势的回话令封景一怔。他眼前的男子，目光专注，用指腹在自己脚腕的肿胀处施力按揉。那心无旁骛的样子，就像入了戏般。而他的疼痛感在那神奇的双手之下，正慢慢减轻。  
当时的他，就是在这份温柔下，渐渐迷失了自己的心…  
“我还带了一些中药…”在云修按摩完毕，起身准备拿自己带来的东西时，封景却打断了他。  
“我不需要你的愧疚。”  
“你能为我探班，为我敬酒，为什么就不能接受我的关心？”难道他只能一味的接受封景的付出，而且他所做的一切并不是为了弥补。  
“探班敬酒那是因为，你是我的艺人！你能回报我的，就是把这部戏演好。”  
他们之间，只剩下这层关系了吗？  
冷静而决绝的话语，令云修心一沉。他突然意识到会在自己面前撒娇的封景已经消失，如今站在他面前的封景，再一次用强势掩饰着自己的脆弱，关上了心扉。  
“封景，如果这是你的愿望…我会和你保持距离。”  
他避开云修黯然的眼神，在屋子恢复寂静之后，才卸下所有的伪装。空气中弥漫着中草药特有的苦涩，正如他心头的滋味。  
最想要的给不了他，那这些多余的关心，又何必给他错误的期待？


	5. 五

《中医世家》叫好不叫座，其实在云修挑中这部戏之初，他就有过这种考量。  
这部剧，毫无疑问是一部优秀的文艺片，但在如今这个浮华烦躁的时代，弘扬主旋律并不能为人津津乐道。一部成功的片子，除了剧情，还要有吸人眼球的主演。  
艺人，说穿了就是贩卖梦想。云修出道时间尚短，因《花样》一炮而红，凭借《唐云起》被肯定演技，吸引了无数少女的青睐。可是年纪轻轻，就步入了婚姻的殿堂，对象还是女神级的林萱，这突如其来的炸弹无疑让众多迷妹美梦碎了一地。虽然他一直致力于打造云修的好丈夫形象，但是现在林萱失踪，他雇的人也没有传来任何消息，所有计划化为泡影。  
有人说云修是票房毒药，有人说云修只是昙花一现，有人说云修只是吃软饭的，当初《花样》靠柳艺，《唐云起》靠林萱…看着媒体对云修的恶评，封景轻蔑一笑。这些人真当他封景是死的吗？  
现在唯一令他惊喜的，大概就是《中医世家》插曲的爆红。厉逍的这首惊鸿一面，在网上的点击量日日攀升，大街小巷都在传唱。按照这个势头，百万的销量指日可待。看来对于厉逍的规划，要提前进行了。  
江山如画又怎能比拟 你送我的风景  
当他拿到歌词时，第一眼就看到了这一行。风景，亦是封景。这是厉逍给他的答卷，也是给他的告白。字里行间的深情，感动了那么多局外人。说自己一点也不动心，是假的…他眼里的小孩子，什么时候变得这么会撩了？  
封景用指尖划拨着专辑封面的厉逍，直至他感觉有人突然站在他面前。他抬头望去，只见云修身形憔悴，望向自己的双眼中是隐藏不了的失落。  
“对不起，让你失望了。”  
“一部电影的成败取决于很多因素。”封景摇晃着手中的酒杯，刻意忽略刚刚心口的抽痛，反问道：“你自认为演得如何？”  
“我觉得没有问题！”云修一愣，回答中带着一抹自信。  
他为了这部戏，研究了众多医书，前往名医那拜师，私底下买了针灸练习，还参看了很多古代的人文风俗，礼仪形态的书籍。对于自己演绎的角色，他问心无愧。  
“演员的本职是演戏，既然你问心无愧，又何必道歉？”封景站起身，直直的望向云修迷茫的双眸。“而且你因为这部戏收货了很多，不是吗？”  
云修眼中的迷雾因为封景的几句话而消散。一路走来，封景一直在他身后默默支持着自己，在他最迷惘的时候点醒自己，在不经意间给自己最深的震撼。他望着对面蕴藏着点点星光的双眼，正想进一步谈下去时，却被突然闯入的厉逍打断了。  
“封总！”厉逍礼貌的敲了敲办公室的大门，对里面的云修视而不见。“有时间共进午餐吗？我特地准备了82年的拉菲。”  
真会投其所好！不过也好，他正想和厉逍聊聊自己接下来的计划。封景轻笑着，点头答应。  
“你…没有令我失望。”  
门口传来的话语让云修猛然转身，却只能望着封景与厉逍肩并肩，渐行渐远的背影。他已经多久没有在封景脸上看到笑容了？可是，厉逍就轻易做到了。指引自己方向的星辰逐渐偏离了轨道，他却无力挽回…  
心如刀绞。

“如何？”在封景品茗第一口之后，厉逍就急切的询问。  
“不错！”  
他好不容易从大哥手里骗来的拉菲，就只有不错两个字…厉逍撇撇嘴，身后摇晃的尾巴瞬间耷拉下来。  
把心思都摆在脸上的人，究竟好是不好？封景放下酒杯，打量着眼前因为讨不到糖而沮丧的孩子。“接下来ESE有一部新戏，里面的男三是为你量身定做的。”  
“你不是不让我靠大哥嘛？”  
“靠你大哥抢别人的东西，是强盗行径。不过，”封景靠在椅子上，双手抱臂说教道：“也要学会利用自己的先天优势。娱乐圈是个讲究机遇的地方，任何可能的机会都要牢牢抓住。”  
“那我演戏时，你会陪着我吗？”厉逍盯着封景，跃跃欲试。  
“我是你的经纪人，不是你的助理！”  
看来朝夕相对是没戏喽…厉逍垂下头。等等，自己刚刚听到了什么！封景亲口承认了，承认是他的经纪人。这么说，他终于得到封景的认可啦？  
“你懂我那首歌的意思吗？”厉逍紧张的咽了一下口水，语气那么认真又小心翼翼。  
我今生何求 惟你  
“求与不求是你自己的事，与我何干？至于能不能求得，看你表现。”  
封景没有拒绝！厉逍吃惊的睁大双眼，直直的望着封景。心里早已乐开了花，大概这辈子他最开心的就是这一瞬间了。

都说放下一段感情最好的方法就是开始新的一段感情。他不介意给厉逍一个机会，起码自己和厉逍在一起时是快乐的…  
吃过午饭，封景正思考着该如何回击，不料接到了袁宇的电话。  
沙发上原本孤零零的呦呦，不知道什么时候有了另一只小黄鸭陪伴，相依相偎，如胶似漆。  
“你真的不考虑接这部戏？”袁宇将企划书放到柳艺面前，可是画着设计图的她连眼皮都不曾抬一下。明明刚拿到剧本时很感兴趣，可是在得知制作方有意让云修担任男主角以后，她就闭口不谈。“难道以后只要有云修的戏，你都不接？还是你真的打算就此退出演艺圈？得吗？”  
柳艺放下画笔，回头望着心疼自己的袁宇，坦然说道：“感情的世界里，没有值不值得，只有爱或不爱。”  
这部戏，的确很吸引她。只是她还没有放下，还做不到江湖再见云淡风轻。戏里的安宁，爱而不得，她不想再痛一次。  
“如果连人生目标都没有了，你的爱情也不过是神经病的一种！”封景倚在门口，望着柳艺挑眉挑衅道：“不对，你本来就是女神经。”  
“毒舌男！你怎么在这？”柳艺看了袁宇一眼，心里明白了七七八八。  
“画这些做什么？”封景走过来，指着桌上的设计图，“你的心不在这里。如果不能做自己最喜欢的事业，这一世就不会是最精彩的一生！”  
“你不需要用激将法！”  
虽然嘴上这么说，但是柳艺心里清楚，自己的确被封景激到了。  
“我认识的柳艺，为了她爱的事业义无反顾。而且她知道人生短暂，宁愿做错，也不错过。”封景向袁宇点了点头，在转身之际，留下一句：“爱情是人生的一部分，但是人生并不是非有爱情不可。”  
男疯子，自己可不像他一样那么坚强！只是…柳艺紧紧攥紧手中的企划书，灼灼的目光中已有答案。再一次撕心裂肺也好，杀不死她的东西，只会让她变得更强大。


	6. 六

《并蒂》正式开机，未演先热。云修和柳艺这对曾经的银幕CP再次合作，这部虐心的禁忌之恋是会成为一匹黑马，还是延续云修票房毒药之路？一切都是未知之数。更令人好奇的是，由盛世出资策划的剧本，居然没有让自家小生花旦担任主角，个中原由也令人好奇。  
“柳艺，谢谢你！”  
开机仪式结束后，云修走到独自站在亭子里的柳艺身后。一身红衣的她，在满庭绿叶之中，无疑是一道靓丽的风景。这个善良的女孩，已经做了太多令他感动的事。  
“不必谢我！”柳艺转过身，盯着一如往昔温润的云修。“接这部戏是为了我自己。”  
“还是谢谢你。”云修目光柔和，带着一抹感激与关切。“一月一次的树洞，我还记得。”  
“可是我忘了…”明明心在滴血，但她是柳艺，难得起放得下的柳艺。她有她的原则，有她的骄傲。“云修，你知道吗？对每个人都好其实是一种残忍。我们只是朋友，就应该站在该站的位置。”  
“你只需要对一个人好就够了。”柳艺走过云修身边，眼角瞥见套在他手指上的戒指，紧咬下唇不让泪水滑落。“那个人，不是我…”  
他一直觉得自己抢占了穆子澈的人生，所以想要弥补对柳艺的亏欠。只是他从来没有想过，自己的温柔对柳艺会是一种伤害。云修回首望着昂首走远的柳艺，不经意间她的背影与封景重叠在一起。  
封景…他真的做错了吗？  
幽径深深，一阵狂风而过，落叶无声。

封景推开办公室的大门，不出所料桌子上又放着一个包装精致的礼盒。  
虽然人已进组，每天晚上都会打电话汇报情况，每个星期一都会送上一份礼物。今天又会是什么？看体积还蛮大的。封景解开红色的丝带，打开盒子。见到里面躺着的礼物，他蓦然一愣，随即噗嗤笑出声来。  
厉逍到底当他几岁？他拿起盒子里的海绵宝宝，看着眼前这张天真无邪的笑脸，他不禁动手蹂躏了一番。手感不错，这个礼物比起第一次的玫瑰花有趣多了！  
他低头，瞥见礼盒里还放着一张卡片，那是厉逍的字迹，不羁而张扬。  
“愿你开心快乐每一天！”  
封景摇了摇手中的海绵宝宝，突然在想：如果自己抱着它出去，不知道会有多少人下巴掉在地上？  
本来愉悦的心情，在接到Amanda的电话后，跌落谷底。  
“封总，云修出事了。今天盛世的制片人来剧组探班，在看着柳艺和云修的对手戏时，突然喊咔。盛总说云修不是她要的安烨。她让云修休息一个星期，如果到时候还是不能达到她的要求，她会换人！”

你我本是并蒂莲，同根而生，虽在左右，却永不分离，直至死亡。  
我们之间，本该亲密无间，彼此相惜；可是为什么我会那么喜欢你，错了位的感情，划出一道无法逾越的鸿沟。  
你知道我在这里，却不来寻找。  
我知道你在那里，却不能追逐。  
如今你我只能在婚礼上吻别，我目送着你牵起另一个人的手，送上我最真挚的祝福：愿你比我幸福！  
如果没有那一年的相拥，我现在是不是就不会如此悲伤？  
看，到现在我还在这么欺骗自己…  
如果…没有如果…

“你应该看过那场戏了吧。”仿佛早已预料到，盛宁在桌上摆放好了两杯红酒，优雅的坐在椅子等待封景的到来。“我不希望你去指点云修。”  
“为什么？”封景坐到盛宁对面，轻晃着手中的酒杯。“我很清楚这部戏对你的意义。”  
“就是因为这部戏对我的意义非同一般…”盛宁双眉微皱，清冷的双眸里透出她的执着与坚定。“教出来的只能是演技，我要的是内心最真实的感情，而感情这种事只能靠他自己去参透。”  
“也许云修，真的无法体会安烨的心情。毕竟他…”他和林萱有情人终成眷属。  
“你又能为他保驾护航到何时？五年，十年，还是一辈子？”盛宁歪头侧写着眼前失神的封景，“不破不立，不舍不得！还是你自己说的。”  
见盛宁已经走远，柳艺乘机溜进房间。她看到椅子上的封景低头沉默不语，不由心惊。“不会吧，连你都搞不定她啊！”  
“柳艺！”封景突然出声，“你觉得相拥的那场戏，云修演的怎么样？”  
“我觉得演的很好啊，相爱不能爱的痛苦，我有感觉到。”回想起刚刚自己被云修抱入怀中的瞬间，明明知道这是不属于她的怀抱，却还是抑制不住躁动的心。到底是因为太过入戏，还是这根本就是她自己的真实写照？  
“我大概明白盛宁钦点你的原因了。只是云修…”封景轻叹一声，流转的眼波中有着他自己的考量。  
也许盛宁说的对，他是时候该放手，让云修独自去面对前路的坎坷。经过生活打磨的原石，才会熠熠生辉，打动人心。

云修又低头看了看手机，还是一个电话也没有，心底前所未有的失落。他亲眼看到Amanda给封景打电话，亲耳听到她报告整件事情。  
他拒绝了柳艺的挽留，失意离场。他一直在等，从白天等到黑夜，可是封景没有来找他，连一个信息也没有。他的安烨缺少的究竟是什么？赵导说不出，他自己也猜不透。以前在他迷茫的时候，封景总会第一时间来到他的身边，为他指点迷津。  
为什么这一次？  
封景是不是和厉逍在一起？自从签下厉逍，他明显感觉封景的精力被分散了。他讨厌厉逍那张殷勤的笑脸，他讨厌封景和厉逍说说笑笑，他讨厌和封景越发疏离的感觉，他更讨厌此刻在这里想这些有的没的，把一切弄得乱七八糟的自己…  
胸口仿佛被压着一块巨石，快让他透不过气。云修举起酒杯，一饮而尽。突然感觉肩膀被拍，他疑惑的扭头，只见文森特站在自己身旁，一脸笑意。  
酒精开始发挥作用，他不记得文森特对自己说了些什么，只是任由对方拉着走进了一间包厢。里面坐着的好像都是ESE以前的同事，还有一群长得不怎么样的陪酒妹。气氛很high，他却一点兴趣也没有。  
封景可以一醉解千愁，他也可以！云修躺在沙发上，举起酒瓶仰天长喝。  
当封景踏进包厢，看到醉成烂泥的云修时，文森特明显感到了对方眼中的杀意，不快的回忆袭上心头，身体不禁抖了抖。  
“不关我的事！” 文森特急忙摇手否认，“是云修一个劲儿在那猛灌，怎么劝都劝不住，嘴里还一直喊着你的名字。”  
没有理会文森特的解释，封景搀扶起倒在沙发上的云修，一言不发离开。看了看身旁的云修，封景不禁翻了一个白眼。还好醉了之后还挺安分，不然他一定把眼前这个醉鬼丢出自己的宝贝车子。  
“最近一系列的事情对你打击真的那么大吗？”封景伸手想要抚平那紧皱的双眉，明亮的双眸溢满对云修的心疼。也只有在这个时候，他才能这么放肆自己的情意。  
将车开到目的地，封景摸出云修身上的钥匙，一路跌跌撞撞走了进去。他本想直接将这个麻烦丢在地毯上，谁知云修身子一斜，居然把他压倒在沙发上，还在他敏感的耳垂边轻呼着自己的名字，顿时心似擂鼓。  
云修感到鼻尖萦绕着封景身上特有的香味。半醉半醒间，他微微撑起身子，迷蒙的双眼中倒映出他等待已久的面容。  
不是的！他要告诉文森特，他当然也会有冲动的时候。就像现在近在咫尺，红润泛着诱人光泽的双唇。他用大拇指温柔的抚摸着记忆中的柔软，他还记得它是那么甜美，令他欲罢不能。  
封景睁大双眸，此刻两人之间暧昧的举动令他难以置信。他刚想要推开云修，对方又重新倒在他的身上，在他耳边悲痛的呢喃：“封景，我还是你的事业吗？”  
“是，你一直都是…”他不知道云修有没有听到自己的回答。  
而他的心，随着他的呼吸再一次乱了。


	7. 七

宿醉果然不是什么好事！云修捧着快要炸裂的脑袋，从沙发上坐起来。也不知道封景为什么这么喜欢喝酒？  
“封景…”想起昔日种种，云修怅然若失。  
“什么事？”  
身后熟悉的声线令云修一怔，他激动的转身，只见封景拿着一杯水，一步一步走到自己面前。他注意到封景穿着他那件灰色的针织衫，下身也是他的裤子，所以昨晚封景没有回家，住在这里？  
“你…就让我睡沙发？”  
“怎么，你还有意见？”没想到云修喊自己名字，居然是为了质问这件事情！封景挑眉，他眼中的不满立刻令云修频频摇头。“再说，我上次喝醉的时候，你不也让我在沙发上睡了一夜？”  
“没有意见！没有意见！”云修低头，心想自己的问题真是蠢的可以…为什么昨晚没有回去？那才是他刚刚真正想问的。只是，他不敢问出口。  
“把这杯蜂蜜水喝了。”封景将水杯放在桌子上，在闻到云修身上的酒气之后又不禁皱眉。“喝完去洗个澡，臭气熏天，像什么样子！”  
“是！”云修立即听话的将蜂蜜水一饮而尽，放下杯子之后，冲向浴室。  
温暖的水流冲走了他身体上的不适。而喝下的蜂蜜水仿佛一直甜到了心口，冲走了他内心所有的雾霾。封景已经很久没有这么教训他了，感觉……真好。  
他昨晚本应离开的。封景坐在沙发上，双腿随意翘在桌子上。可是，当云修死死拽着他的衣袖，不停呼唤着他的名字的时候，他又心软了。为了换下满身酒气的衣服，他打开了曾经睡了一年的房间。熟悉的洋甘菊味，扑面而来。  
习惯真是一件可怕的事情！在新公寓里一直失眠的他，昨夜躺在那张柔软的大床上后，居然很快就失去了意识。还有现在手中的这杯牛奶…那当爱一个人成为习惯的时候，又该怎么办？  
“封景，过来吃早饭吧！”  
云修殷切的呼唤，伴随着林宝宝的啼哭一同传入封景的耳中，令他瞬间清醒。不可以再这样下去！他明明知道前方已是万丈深渊，又怎么可以继续前进？封景猛然站起，换好衣服向大门走去，却在半路被拦下。  
“有必要这么赶吗？”  
右臂被紧紧拽住，身旁清新的沐浴味幽幽传来。不是说好要保持距离吗？昨晚的他们已越雷池，十二点的钟声已过，他们也该回到各自的位置。  
“作为你的经纪人，我必须提醒你：你只剩下七天不到的时间，现在你最重要的任务，不用我说你也明白。” 封景不曾回头，只是用公式化的语气对云修说着。  
“我明白…”云修颓然松开手，他目送着封景离开，痛苦的闭上双眼。  
他已经明白，为什么会在意厉逍一直出现在封景身边，为什么会在看不见封景的时候想念，为什么会在一些小事上关心封景，为什么会在那个练习中意乱情迷…  
如果这种感情化为语言，就是思恋二字！  
只是刚刚挽留封景之时，他的无名指被勒的生疼。套住他的指环，时刻提醒着他对林萱的承诺，对林萱的责任。为什么到今天，他才发现自己对封景的感情？可是事到如今，他只能是封景的事业，他们之间再无其他可能…  
他的安烨欠缺的到底是什么？封景走后，云修坐在沙发上，一遍又一遍翻阅着剧本。如果他失去了这个角色，那他和封景之间还能剩下什么？无助在他压抑而混乱的内心中逐渐放大，现在的他就像深处一个黑洞之中，找不到方向，却无人来解救。  
突然身后的一声“杜飞”令他手中的剧本轰然坠地。他转过身，出现在眼前的林萱一如往昔般优雅清冷。  
“你…和宝宝过的好吗？”问话中透出浓浓的思念，一滴泪水从林萱的笑眼中滑落。  
“我们很好…”云修哽咽着，双眼渐渐泛红，对着林萱露出欣慰的笑容。他的家人，终于再次回到了他的身边。“林萱，欢迎回家。” 

傍晚时分，残阳如血。  
工作了一天的封景，拿起他整理好的资料，开着自己心爱的跑车前往云修家。虽然盛宁不希望他出手，但是如果云修如果了解整个故事，也许就能领悟安烨这个角色的灵魂。  
当他踏进屋内，柔和的灯光下夫妻恩爱的画面无声撕扯着他的心。林萱正在厨房间里忙碌着，而她的丈夫正倚在厨房门口凝望着她。也许，他这个外人根本就不应该出现在这里，打扰他们一家三口。  
看到几步之外的封景，云修眼中闪过一丝惊讶，疾步走到封景面前。  
“这些资料，希望对你有帮助。”将自己辛苦一天的成果交到云修手上，本欲立刻离开的封景，却被走出厨房的林萱喊住了。  
“封景，留下来吃顿晚饭吧！”  
虽然知道林萱是一番好意，可是这里他一刻也不想呆下去。封景扬起高傲的嘴角，笑着拒绝：“不了，我还有约。”  
林萱惋惜的垂下双眸，她注意到云修在听到封景说的话后，身形明显一顿。奇怪，在自己离开的这段时间，他们两个之间好像有什么变了？可是不容她细想，胃部传来的剧痛几乎让她倒地。  
“林萱！”见到林萱的异样，云修立刻搀扶着她坐到椅子上，连忙递上一杯温水。等他抬起头，却已经不见封景踪影。  
踏出大门，封景回首这栋充满回忆的房子，如今已没有属于他的位置。他深深望了一眼，决绝而去。  
餐厅内环境雅致，乐曲悠扬。可惜再精致的佳肴，如果失去了兴致，也只是味同嚼蜡。  
“我可是有乖乖听你话，在剧组里当一个谦虚好学的新人哦！”  
“我知道。”封景低头切着牛排附和。他曾经和赵导通过电话，他能听出赵导对厉逍的表现很满意，他也相信厉睿会对这个宝贝弟弟多多辐照。  
“你今天，情绪不高…”厉逍望着一顿饭下来一直没有展露笑颜的封景，忍不住出声询问：“是因为云修？”  
触到逆鳞，封景放下刀叉，完全没了食欲。“我吃饱了，可以回去了吗？”  
果然如此…越是不让提，越表明在乎。明明那个人已经结婚了，为什么封景到现在还放不下？可是厉逍终究没有开口，他遵从封景的意愿，起身回家。  
“我表现的那么好，难道一点奖励都没有？”厉逍站在门口，拉住封景胳膊问。  
“烛光晚餐还不够？”封景反问。他见厉逍眼中带着一抹失望，又想起刚刚晚餐的沉闷，好像的确不能算是奖励。  
思考片刻，他突然拉下厉逍的领口，送上自己的双唇。一双有力的臂膀将他紧紧扣住，张扬而霸道的吻几乎夺去了他所有的呼吸，紧紧相贴的身体慢慢起了变化。就在被压倒在地的瞬间，厉逍却突然放开了他。  
“为什么停下来？”封景轻喘着，氤氲着情欲的双眸透出一丝疑惑。“今晚也许我会让你为所欲为。”  
“我是想要你，但是我更想要的…”厉逍的指尖从封景红肿的双唇慢慢划到心口的位置，目光坚定。“是你的心！”  
“这颗心上有两道伤。一道是你哥划的，现在已经结疤。而另一道，还鲜血淋漓。这样的心，你确定你还要吗？”  
“我要！我会等到另一道伤结上疤。”  
“小傻瓜！”封景语气中带着心疼，不知是为自己，还是为厉逍。他伸手温柔的抚摸着厉逍白嫩的脸颊。“也许你会等很久…”  
“反正十多年都等过来了！”厉逍故作满不在乎，只是接下来的半句还是泄露了他心底的在意。“可是我也不想再等这么久了。”  
“好…”封景轻声承诺。  
等他不再为云修而痛，他会给。  
他一直给，每一次给，都奋不顾身。纵使可能再添一道伤痕，他也无悔，只因爱无悔。


	8. 八

若不是因为云修突发状况，他并没打算参加周老板今天的这个私人聚会，即便周老板是《并蒂》最重要的投资人之一。圈里人多半都知道，周老板有特殊的癖好。而且经过几次接触，他发现周老板对自己很感兴趣。  
封景倚在阳台，指尖绕着酒杯口轻轻打转，清风拂过他微红的脸颊。聚会已经过半，周老板没有和他攀谈过一句，但他还是能感受到那人有意无意落在自己身上的视线，感觉很不舒服。  
“还剩下三天！”  
封景回头，望着站在自己身边，疑似挑衅的盛宁。“你好像很不看好云修？还是在质疑我的能力？”  
“我只是好心提醒。”盛宁无辜耸肩。她举起酒杯，两人的酒杯在空中轻碰。在看到独自坐在沙发上的袁宇后，她眼珠转动了一下，还是走了过去。  
“如果三天之后云修还是不能让你满意，你真的打算换人？”见盛宁坐到自己对面，袁宇忍不住发问。如果真是这样，他大概能想象到柳艺力挺云修，大闹剧组的画面。  
“是！”盛宁斩钉截铁的回答。“当初是我钦点的柳艺，至于云修是因为看中了他们之间的化学反应，顺便还封景一个人情。但这并不代表安烨这个角色非云修不可。你知道的，我有第二手准备！”  
袁宇一语不发，盯着眼前强势的盛宁。他还记得那年跟在盛烨身后的她，是那么天真烂漫。那天，当盛宁突然出现在他办公室，提出暗中进行已久的计划。他突然意识到对面站着的，已是经历过人生风霜，能干而精明的盛总。  
“你那边怎么样了？”  
“很顺利！”盛宁摇晃着手中的酒杯，眼中充满自信。眼角瞥见封景跟着周老板走向小花园，她忽然飘来一句：“你有云修电话吗？”  
与大厅的金碧辉煌截然相反，小花园里透出一种小家碧玉之感。月光下，满园绿叶中零星点缀着白花，朦胧中带着神秘。幽幽暗香，沁人心脾。那雪白雪白的花苞，宛若一个纯真少女在翠绿的软床上沉睡。  
当云修赶到的时候，他只看到周老板搂着封景的细腰，一只不安分的手正解着封景的衣扣。他顿觉怒火中烧，急忙上前将周老板推开，把封景拉入自己怀里。  
“帅…哥…”封景双眼波光潋滟，迷离的打量着把自己牢牢抱住的人，他用手指点点对方的脸颊，一阵痴笑。  
摔倒在地的周老板狼狈的爬起来，正想对着破坏他好事的云修发火，却见袁宇和盛宁挡在自己面前。袁宇接到盛宁的眼神，转身陪着云修与封景一同离开。  
“周老板，这戏才拍到一半，你就急着用丑闻帮我宣传吗？”  
虽然对面的女人嘴角噙着微笑，但是他感觉到对方眼中似有无数把厉刀齐齐射在自己身上，不寒而栗。  
“好自为之！”盛宁随手折下一片绿叶扔在地上。可惜，结局已定。  
云修一路拥着手舞足蹈的封景来到自己车前。他才一松手，封景就立刻跳上车尾，张开双臂，仿佛一只渴望自由飞翔的小鸟。云修伸手将发疯的封景拽下来，塞进副驾驶系上了安全带。他单手启动车子，另一只手则挡在封景身前，防止身旁已退化成一个淘气的孩子的人再做出什么出格的事。  
刚开始的几分钟封景还算安分，只是侧头直直的盯着云修看。突然他嬉笑一声，捧起胸前的大手把玩着。云修感到封景的指腹包裹着他冰冷的指尖，暖暖的温度令他心悸。  
似乎觉得眼前长长的东西很美味，封景伸出舌头在云修的指尖上轻轻一舔。一股电流随即涌上云修的大脑。他立刻急刹车，按住不懈努力往自己身上靠的封景，大声呵斥道：“听话，别动！”  
看了看似饱受委屈偏头不语的封景，云修暗暗松了口气。他抬头擦了擦额头溢出的汗珠，再次启动车子。紧握方向盘的手青筋暴起，云修眼中怒气更盛。如果可以回头，他绝对会把周老板狠狠教训一顿。  
好不容易在拉拉扯扯中将人安全送到家，他忽然被封景勾住脖子，下唇被热情吮吸着。炙热而灵巧的舌头深入他口中，攻城略地。下身紧贴，男性雄风隔着衣料彼此摩擦着。云修深知此刻的封景只是被药力控制，他克制住自己的欲望，用力将封景推开。封景嘟起嘴，像一个要不到糖的孩子，不死心再次扑上去，在云修的喉结上轻咬一口。  
云修不禁倒吸一口气。谁能在爱的人如此撩拨下不动情，更何况对方还是个调情高手。再放任下去实在太危险了！他拎着黏在自己身上的封景冲进浴室，两人站在花洒下任由冷水从头淋到脚。  
“冷…”冰凉的水流刺痛着火热的身体，封景双唇颤抖着。他想要逃离，拼命反抗，却被身后有力的臂膀牢牢禁锢在原地。湿透的衣裤紧贴在皮肤上，强烈的寒意令封景瑟瑟发抖。他想起曾经那个带他走出黑暗又暖心的怀抱，无助的呼唤：“云修…云修…”  
“我在！”云修关掉开关，柔声回应道。他现在怀里的，不是外人眼中战无不胜的金牌经纪人，只是为爱不顾一切又十分脆弱的痴儿，令他又怜又痛。怀里的封景已经失去意识，云修换下两人的衣服，擦去身上的冷水。他抱起封景放到床上，轻轻盖上被子。  
夜已深，云修知道林萱还在家里等待自己，可是他却坐在床边，静静的凝望着安睡的封景，舍不得离去。到此刻他才明白，他的安烨欠缺的到底是什么。相爱却不能爱，明知不可为而为之。刻骨铭心的禁忌之恋，明知相拥是背德，似穿肠的毒药；却无法放手，情愿饮鸩止渴。  
“封景，我们说过永不相欺。可是这些话，我却只能在你听不到的时候告诉你。”云修语中满是痛苦，他抬手摩挲着封景魅惑的眉眼，翘挺的鼻尖，柔软的双唇，光滑的脸颊。“我和林萱，从小相识，成长中相知，成年后相持，是历经岁月铅华的亲情，她是我最重要的家人。而我却在重生后爱上了一个男人。那个男人，成了我的伞，为我遮风挡雨却从不开口。可是等我想要握住这把伞的时候，却发现已经失去了这个资格。”  
如果自己的爱只会让封景更加痛苦，他会把这份感情沉到心底，闭口不说。  
“我不会放弃安烨，更不会放弃演戏，因为你说我是你的事业。”云修闭眼在封景手背上落下一吻，一滴泪水划过脸颊，滴在封景手背上。他在留恋和不舍中转身离开，没有看见床上微动的手指，和落在枕上绽放的泪花。


	9. 九

一个星期的期限已到。也不知是谁走漏的风声，片场当天记者云集，翘首以待云修的结局。盛宁早早就等在现场，当远处传来嘈杂的人声，她就知道今天的主角已经到来。她抬头看去，封景丝毫没有受到前天事情的影响，从容而张扬。他身旁的云修，依旧温柔如玉，眼底却多了一分深沉。不骄不躁的模样，隐隐透出一抹自信。  
居然连影后也来了！盛宁注意到云修身后的林萱，还是和记忆中一样优雅高贵。有了女神加持，看来今天这场戏她是挑不出刺了。不过，这不正是自己要的结果吗？她低头一笑，微微摇头。  
天空湛蓝，白云淡淡。林荫道下树影斑驳，一阵微风吹过，香樟树特有的清香袭来。望着身着白衫的云修和柳艺，盛宁感觉自己又回到了二十岁的那年夏天。  
在看到门口出现的人影时，站在演讲台上的她，原来的一丝怯懦消失无踪。她深吸一口气，慷慨激昂，只为他能见到最完美的自己。演讲结束，她不顾一切冲出报告厅，追赶前方的身影。她第一次鼓起勇气，从身后抱住他，不以双子之名。他回抱了她，那么用力那么不舍，仿佛要把她揉进自己的身体里。她心跳剧烈加速，天真的以为可以留下他，却在下一刻被狠狠推开，耳边只剩再见二字…  
眼前的安烨与记忆中的盛烨重叠在一起，上次令她入戏的是柳艺，而这次是因为云修，盛宁低头苦笑。她为何要来亲自监督这场戏，何苦一次又一次经历曾经的透彻心扉。  
这场戏在盛宁无声的默许下顺利收场，失去劲爆新闻的记者们铩羽而归。  
“你…？”  
“没事！”盛宁逼回眼中悄悄泛出的泪水，对着跟上自己的封景说：“如果你要对付周老板，我不会出手阻止。”  
没有理会身旁兴奋的柳艺，在导演喊“过”的那一瞬，云修立刻转头望向封景。却只见封景与盛宁交谈的背影，他低下头，心中一阵失落。  
原来是这样…林萱垂下双眸，令人看不出她的情绪。也许别人都没发现，可她是一直站在杜飞身边，最了解杜飞的人。人们常说爱情既要细水长流又要激情刺激，她能感受到云修身上细水长流的温暖，却从未见过他热情似火。原本她以为云修不明白，但是今天她在安烨身上看到了，而在戏外原来那份深情已经给了另外一个人。  
其实她早在婚礼上就看出了封景眼中的情深不寿。她也明白云修对自己的保护和照顾，不是爱情的表现。只是她是一个女人，渴望着家庭和幸福的普通女人。如果她早知道云修爱的是封景，她绝对不会接受云修的求婚。  
那么他们三个也不会走到今天这步境地，可是没有如果…  
“林萱，你没事吧？”Amanda见林萱脸色苍白，担心的询问。  
而不远处的云修也察觉到林萱的异样，跑到她身旁，一脸忧色。“怎么样？要不要送你回家？我觉得我们抽空再去医院检查一次吧！”  
“我吃了药就没事了。”林萱撑起微笑，示意云修不必过分担心。“我想呆在这里看你演戏。演戏的云修，才是真正的杜云修。”  
云修点头，在林萱吃下药之后，转身再次投入工作之中。  
林萱望着走远的云修，阳光的余晖给他背影度上了一层金光，不禁悲从中来。但愿在她有限的时间里，既能守住云修的爱，又能看着云修走向戏剧的巅峰。

之后《并蒂》顺利拍摄着，盛宁再也没有到过片场。期间，周老板多年来的丑闻被一次性爆出，公司股票暴跌，狼狈退场。云修大概知道这件事是封景做的。像周老板这种人，本应落得如此下场。  
今天要拍的是《并蒂》最后的婚礼。身为哥哥及伴郎的安烨，在安宁额头落下祝福的吻别，亲手将挚爱交给另一个男人。  
现场已布置完成，神圣的礼堂里布满鲜红欲滴的玫瑰。柳艺手持捧花，白纱曼舞，随风飞扬。穿上婚纱的女人总有种幸福的美感，如曾经的林萱，亦如眼前的柳艺。  
可是这场戏的另一个主角却迟迟没有出现。就在导演快等的不耐烦的时候，助理急匆匆跑过来告知大家：新郎的演员在路上发生车祸，被送进了医院。  
“这个场地我们只租了一天！”赵导头疼的扶额，“怎么偏偏在这个节骨眼出事。”  
“要不找个临时演员吧，反正新郎也就在最后露了个面。”袁宇提议。  
“等等，等等…”柳艺提着婚纱走到导演和袁宇面前，抗议道：“这好歹是我人生当中的第一次婚礼，你们怎么可以这么随便啊！起码要给我找个像样点的吧？”  
“演技，帅哥，…”Amanda的目光不禁落到了封景身上，这个男人曾经是她少女时代遥不可及的梦。  
赵导也跟着Amanda的视线望向封景，这个只和他合作过一次的男子，曾经给自己留下了深刻的印象。  
正在整理刘海的封景，忽然感受到好几个投注在自己身上的视线。他抬头，眼中带着一丝可不思议。“你们该不会是…我已经十多年没演戏了。”  
“我不同意！”柳艺手指着封景，激动的大声反对：“我的第一次怎么可以和这个毒舌男？”  
“我演过很多戏，结婚却是没有过的。”封景嘴角一扬，对着柳艺挑了挑眉。“好像很有趣，嗯？”   
一个意外，让隐退多年的封景重新站在了聚光灯下。  
站在礼堂中央的封景，一身白色新郎礼服更衬他白皙的皮肤。放下的刘海，令他多了一分柔和，简直是童话里走出来的白马王子。  
云修牵着柳艺的手，一步一步走向封景。他站在一旁，看着封景眼中情意缱绻，却不是望向自己；看着封景将戒指套入修长的无名指，却不是自己的手指。他想起他与林萱的婚礼，当时他一身白色礼服，封景一身黑色礼服，而如今立场对调。  
原来看着心爱的人与另一个人互许终生是这种滋味…明明只是演戏，但他明白总会有那么一天。他低头将自己埋的很深，那是锥心刺骨的痛，和前所未有的寒冷。  
原来他曾把封景伤的那么深…  
拍摄结束，封景站在原地仰望着前方的十字架，无名指还残留着指环冰凉的触觉。他也曾做过梦，在某一天，他能和爱的人在亲朋好友的祝福下缔结誓约。即使他爱的那个人，是一个男人…  
“怎么，还在回味啊？”换下婚纱的柳艺，舔着棒棒糖来到封景身边。  
封景不语，给了她一个白眼，没想到柳艺居然没有跳脚，反而郑重其事的说了一声“谢谢”。  
“谢谢你劝我接下这部戏。知道吗，安宁这个角色耗尽了我所有心力，而我也把对云修的感情彻底留在了这部戏里。”  
“我放下了。你呢，男疯子？”看到门口的云修，柳艺轻声留下一句。然后她潇洒转身，与云修擦肩而过。  
他和他相顾无言，始终无法说出自己的心意。短短的几步之遥，他无法放下他的骄傲，他无法放下他的责任，筑成一条深深的鸿沟。


	10. 十

“子澈，妈妈回来啦！”  
“妈！”见到门口的身影，云修连忙迎上去，接过穆兰手中的行李。  
“其他孩子结婚后都是发福，你怎么瘦了啊！”望着云修凹下去的脸颊，本是满脸笑意的穆兰，眼中透出心疼。看到儿子身后的林萱，她微笑点头。  
她知道林萱，也知道杜飞和林萱之间的种种。如果这是儿子的选择，她这个做妈的除了支持，还能做什么？  
“子澈，妈妈有一件事想和你说。”  
穆兰严肃的神情令云修心里一噔。他望了林萱一眼，示意她不必为自己担心，然后跟着穆兰一同走进书房。  
书房内钟摆来回摇摆着，好似他此刻忐忑的内心。  
云修接过穆兰递到他手上的文件，在打开的瞬间，瞳孔不禁放大。他着急的询问道：“妈，我们不是说好了吗？”  
“钱财终是身外之物。”穆兰目光慈祥，温柔的抚摸着云修的脸颊。“我只希望我的孩子平安快乐…”  
眼前的孩子善良孝顺，她已经接受了这个儿子。她已经失去了一个，不能再失去第二个！一想起厉晨的威胁，她心底还是一阵恶寒。  
是他！听到穆兰说的话，云修脑海中立刻闪现出厉晨丑陋的嘴脸。他紧攥着手中的基金转让书，眼中怒火四溢。  
打过电话之后，他一路冲到教堂，里面一个黑色的身影早已等在那里。  
“我说过，不准你再动穆兰一分一毫！”  
“我什么都没做。”厉晨转过身，得意的耸肩，指着云修说：“是你，是你这个儿子做的太好了！你已经成为穆兰的软肋。”  
“放心吧，这次穆兰的表现我很满意，我不会再去打扰她。接下来就看你的表现了。”厉晨拍拍云修的肩膀，斜眼警告道：“想清楚，不然柳艺，林萱，封景…也许就会成为下一个穆兰！”  
“如果他们有什么意外，我和你鱼死网破，你永远也别想得到那些股份！”  
“我们走着瞧…”厉晨望着云修愤然离开的身影，自言自语。

最能让你感动的生日礼物是？  
对方突然在生日的时候出现在我门口。  
从梦境中醒来，封景侧头看了看床头的时间——凌晨两点。十二点已过，也许就是因为今天这个特殊的日子，才让他梦见早年的那个采访。  
封景翻身下床，午夜的寒气随着脚底蔓延至他的心。他静静的斜靠在窗台边，远眺着窗外在朦胧细雨中霓虹闪耀的世界。纵使韶华易逝，他还能听到心脏跳动的旋律。他用指尖隔空描绘着玻璃上熟悉又陌生的自己。  
“生日快乐，三十五岁的我。”  
“谁啊！”昨晚失眠的他，一大清早却被坚持不懈的门铃吵醒。封景低咒一声，满怀怒气摔开大门，只见厉逍满脸笑意站在自家门口。  
“封景，生日快乐！”  
那只是一句戏言，眼前的傻小子居然当真了。可是初夏微微的暖意却从厉逍身后扑面而来，  
嘴角不禁微翘。  
他大概被厉逍的傻气传染了，明明哈欠连连，却还是被拉出了门。  
这所中学，这条长廊，这间音乐厅，他还依稀记得。那一年，也是紫藤花开的季节，深深浅浅的紫，泛着点点银光，似迸溅的水花。他走在厉睿旁边，在紫色的花海里穿行，淡淡的芳香在鼻尖萦绕，梦幻一般笼罩着他。过了这么多年，紫藤花又开了。而他和厉睿，物是人非事事休。  
他曾经很不喜欢厉逍，这个含着金汤匙出生的孩子目空一切，完全不把他放眼里。要不是厉睿坚持，他一定不会去看厉逍的比赛。台上的厉逍一首离别曲技术的确很棒，可是没有感情，最终与冠军失之交臂。厉睿一句善意的安慰，却不知刺伤了厉逍绝强的骄傲。看着厉逍垂下的双眸，他不禁想起了过去的自己。  
“不忘初心，方得始终！”  
一语惊醒梦中人。厉逍双眼睁大，诧异的望着大哥身边的封景。  
他的确忘了，忘了当初是因为喜欢才选择了钢琴。为了让父亲和哥哥们肯定他的天赋，在无尽的练习中渐渐迷失了自己。也许是无心的一句，却让他开始重新审视，曾经他以为只是攀附大哥权势的封景。  
后来，他在练习室里看到了弹奏钢琴的封景。唯美的音乐在封景指尖流泻而出，双眼微闭却洋溢着幸福的笑意。他很喜欢听到的曲子，明明很在意却装作随口一问。  
“我自己写的，总有一天，你也可以！”  
他做了那么多努力，他的家人却一直以为他只是玩票。没想到第一个肯定自己的人，居然是封景…  
简简单单的两句话，轻易敲开了他少年的心。他慢慢中了一种名为封景的毒，房间内的CD和杂志越叠越高，偷偷恶补着封景出演的影视作品和综艺节目。明明知道这是一场毫无结果的暗恋，却贪恋着封景向自己投来的目光，无法自拔。  
现在他坐在钢琴前，封景坐在台下。这首为封景而写，为封景而弹的《Next to you》，是他在留学期间构思动笔，在封景出事后修改完善，在昨天最终完成。是他苦乐参半的思恋，是他的信念，是他的承诺。  
他想要陪伴在封景身边，和封景度过接下来的每一个生日，直到世界的尽头。陪伴，是最美的告白！而他的这份心意，能否透过这首乐曲传达给对方？  
封景摩挲着手中的乐谱，这是厉逍送他的生日礼物，也是用音符化成的告白。  
他一直说自己很贵，很难养，其实他并不沉迷于金钱或权势。不然，厉睿的一个创可贴，云修的一个背后拥抱，怎能令自己倾心？  
能让他感动的，一直是那颗真心。而真心，无价。  
这份礼物，这份真心，是否能带他离开云修的泥沼？如果可以，他……Amanda突然打来的电话，打断了他的思绪。  
当封景赶到医院的时候，云修站在手术室门口，双眼一眨不眨紧盯着上方的红灯。  
真不愧是影后，演技真好！如果不是今天突然倒下，任谁也看不出她居然已经胃癌晚期，连一个月的时间也没有。  
既然走了，为什么又要回来？他还记得云修得知林萱重病时痛苦的模样，如今又要云修亲眼看着林萱离开。失而复得再失去，那是加倍的痛，他实在无法理解林萱的做法。  
时间无声无息中流逝，医院特有的寒意席卷着全身。消息已经泄露出去…封景坐到椅子上，思考着应该如何应对目前的状况。以他的了解，云修接下来应该会推掉一切工作，陪林萱走完人生最后一段路。  
手术灯熄灭，看着被推出的林萱，云修悬着的心终于稍稍放了下来。注意到起身准备离开的封景，他突然开口：“封景，生日快乐！”  
他亲手做的红酒蛋糕，因为林萱的倒下而静静的躺在厨房无法送出。他现在唯一能做的只有送上自己的祝福。  
原来你知道…封景背对着云修，在心里暗暗说道。明明是祝福，却多了一分心酸。他没有回头，轻声说了一声谢谢，迈步离开。  
云修凝望着慢慢消失的背影，低头一声叹息。


	11. 十一

熟悉而讨厌的消毒药水味，林萱缓缓睁开双眸，苍白的天花板映入眼帘。她侧过头，看着坐在病床前的云修，满脸愁容。  
“对不起…”  
云修轻轻摇头，宽慰着说：“家人之间，不需要道歉。”  
“外面天气真好！”淡淡的阳光透过窗帘洋洋洒洒落在她身上。她不想最后的时间浪费在无用的治疗上。“我想去看海，以前一直去的那片海。”  
林萱坐在轮椅上，被云修推着来到熟悉的海岸。大海的蓝与天空的蓝在遥远的地平线中完美结合，银色的浪花一波又一波涌向海边，清爽的海风吹乱了她乌黑的发丝。她轻轻闭上眼，感受着大海的宁静，仿佛心灵也被净化了。  
她还记得少年时她与杜飞在这片沙滩上玩耍，她还记得杜飞为了救自己伤痕累累，她还记得杜飞递来的甜甜糖果…  
“其实，最开始并非就真的相信你是杜飞。是因为我想他，是因为我想要他陪着我，所以才相信。在我心中，跟真正的杜云修，度过的日子永远是最快乐最幸福的。”   
她看着眼前与杜飞截然不同的容貌，却一样温柔包容，所以才纵容自己一直沉溺其中。但是现在她该醒了。  
“谢谢你，让我感到幸福。谢谢你，支撑着我让我度过了那段难熬的时间，也度过了非常快乐的一段日子。”  
“知道当初答应你求婚后，却没有和你注册的原因吗？”没有等待云修开口，林萱已经向他解释：“我希望我名字旁边的是杜云修，不是云修，也不是穆子澈，更不是一个心里爱着其他人的男子…”  
“云修，既已重生，就不应该再留下遗憾。”自己的戒指早已摘下，现在她亲手为云修摘下曾经套上的戒指，眼中带着对至亲的鼓励和祝福。“勇敢去追求你的幸福，好吗？”  
“林萱…”云修泣不成声。他的亲人生命已经快走到尽头，却仍只想着要成全自己。而他对她的病却无能为力，唯一能做的只剩下陪伴。“至少…让我…”  
“不必了…人在世间，独生独死，独去独来。当行至趣，苦乐自当，无有代者。”

“林萱姐，这样真的好吗？”强忍着眼泪收拾行李，Linda还是想试着劝说林萱姐继续待在医院进行治疗。  
“不要哭，傻女孩！”眼前的助理默默陪伴了自己这么多年，就像她的亲妹妹一样。林萱温柔的抚摸着Linda的头发安慰着。  
她曾独自离开，想要一个人安静的死去。只是她想到，也许这样做自己就会成为云修的枷锁，把他困在原地。所以她回来了，而事实证明她的猜测是对的。她很庆幸，能在临死前亲手解开对云修的桎梏，放他自由。  
“Linda，记得把我刚刚写的信寄出去。还有，如果将来云修和封景真的在一起了，一定要把这份录像带公布于众。”  
这大概是她能送给云修的最后一份礼物了…  
而唯一令她放不下的宝宝，她相信在云修和封景的照料下一定能健康快乐的成长。也许有那么一天，在他们两个的影响下，宝宝会进入娱乐圈成为新一代的影帝。可惜，她看不到了…  
“宝宝，妈妈永远爱你！”  
一滴晶莹的泪水无声滴落在手中的照片。  
在大雨纷飞的一天，林萱安详的离开了这个世界。依照她的遗愿，把她葬在了挚友杜飞旁边。而代表承诺的两枚戒指，也随着她的骨灰一同埋入黄土之中。  
出席葬礼的人渐渐散去，徒留云修独自站在灰色的墓前。雨水打在他黑色的西服上，更显一股肃杀之气。  
树欲静而风不止，林萱愿你在另一个世界岁月静好。  
眼泪随着雨水滑入他的领口。他还记得上一次他为林萱哭泣的时候，封景撑着伞走到他身边，轻声说：没事儿，还有我，我陪着你一起面对。只是现在，他的身边已无人停留…  
“林萱，我似乎早就把自己的幸福弄丢了？”  
封景手握黑伞，透过树林远远望着沉浸在悲痛中的云修，肩膀被从雨伞上滑落的雨水淋湿却不自知。

林萱的离世，《并蒂》的热映让云修登上了娱乐版的头版头条。此时他的一举一动，都会引起极大的关注。有细心的记者挖出林萱重病后两人分居而住，林萱去世后云修手上的戒指居然不翼而飞，更有甚者拿出云修与柳艺的暧昧照片，暗示着云修脚踏两只船，婚后情变。而云修在电影中的演技也得到了大众的肯定，云修的粉丝们力挺着自己的偶像，毫不相让。一时间，毁誉参半，引起极大的争议。  
封景深知目前自己的资金不可能跟ESE那种公关相比，与其花钱买水军，他采用了另外一种策略。如果想要云修的独家消息，必须正面报导他，并且在报道中帮忙澄清相关不实传言或者绯闻。  
因为封景完全把握住了那些资深记者的心态：有时一笔公关费已经打动不了他们了。和随时可以获得的公关费相比，他们要的是更有份量，更能引起轰动，能往自己资历上再添一笔的新闻！   
除却云修的事情闹得满城风雨，他还得到消息最近ESE内部似乎有些不太安稳。现阶段工作室只能接拍像《并蒂》这样的小电影。而一部大制作电影需要的资金太多了，衡量目前整个娱乐圈的人脉，资金，规模，运作方式，与ESE合作无疑是最好的选择。也许，是时候和厉睿再谈谈了…  
幸好这段时间招黑体质的柳艺还算安分，和云修能不同框就没有同框，让他省了不少麻烦。才想到女疯子，电视上就立刻出现了她的报道，内容却令封景脸色微变。  
女星柳艺保姆车刹车失灵，与其经纪人双双昏迷，伤势未知！  
才刚刚看到新闻，云修就接到了厉晨打来的电话。  
“是你干的！？”   
“我说过我们的游戏才刚刚开始！”电话那头传来厉晨愉悦的声线，“林萱已经死了，柳艺和袁宇进了医院，你说下一个会是谁？”  
“封景，是我的底线！”云修挂掉厉晨的电话。  
在听到厉晨拿封景做威胁的时候，全身因愤怒而沸腾的血液瞬间冻结，仿佛落入了冰水里。他用颤抖的手指拨打着烂熟于心的号码，等待的每一秒钟，都像一个锤子在敲打着他的心脏。在电话接通的一刹那，他连忙问道：“喂，封景啊，你在哪？”  
“这个点，当然是在办公室。”要不是云修的语气过于紧张，他根本不屑回答这么愚蠢的问题。  
“下班我去接你啊！”  
“你…”云修突然的主动令封景一愣，但他随即回神拒绝道：“不用了，今晚我已经有约。”  
封景放下电话，眼中带着一抹困惑。总觉得今天的云修怪怪的。就算柳艺出了车祸也不用这么紧张吧！还是说云修有什么事瞒着他？这个答案，让他的心莫名一颤。


	12. 十二

对手上的一批训练生做好规划之后，封景看了看时间，距离相约的七点还有半个小时。他向Amanda交代了下工作，转身离开工作室。  
车窗外的城市流光溢彩，繁华喧嚣，也承载着太多美丽的伪装，不切实际的幻想。  
应该不是他多心，封景再次瞥了一眼跟在自己身后的黑色玛莎拉蒂，再加之下午云修那个莫名其妙的电话，他大概是被跟踪了。他爱车的代名词可是F1！脚下油门轻轻一踩，立刻与后方的车拉开了距离。不过对方似乎也没打算放弃，又紧紧跟了上来。  
最近他好像没有惹上谁吧？难道是云修？  
下一个路口即将转弯，不容细想，封景把方向盘猛打向左边，右脚轻点刹车，迅速拉起手刹。车尾惯性甩出，他松开手刹，猛踩脚下油门，方向盘迅速右打。顺利完成漂移，红色的法拉利像一匹脱了缰绳的汗血宝马，向前猛冲。  
就在他以为摆脱了跟踪时，另一辆蓝色宾兰博基尼街角突然冲出，撞向他的车尾。突如而来的撞击迫使封景踩下刹车，而玛莎拉蒂瞬间越过法拉利，挡在他的面前。  
被拦下的第一时间，封景只想到：天朝的police都在做什么？他们飚了这么久，居然连个开罚单的都见不到！  
他被一看就知道是道上混的一帮人请到了一栋别墅。在那里，他见到了一个许久没见的“老朋友”。桌上放着两杯红酒，显然厉晨已经等候他多时，看样子也不是要和他秋后算账，那么大费周章请自己来的目的究竟是什么？  
“我的股份已经卖给厉睿了。”封景没有入座，他目光狐疑的打量着一派悠闲的厉晨。  
“我知道，今天我邀请你来，是想和你谈谈合作的事。”  
“我们之间？合作？”封景轻蔑一笑。厉晨是个有仇必报的人，而他曾经帮着厉睿把厉晨打压的那么惨，他要怎么相信厉晨所说的话？  
“你帮厉睿辛辛苦苦打下江山，到头来他却把你一脚踢开，难道你咽的下这口气？”  
如果不是云修，按他以前的个性，也许真的会和厉睿拼个你死我活。但是现在，他只想好好发展自己的事业。  
“我能做什么？”封景坐到椅子上，手指若有若无抚摸着下唇，双眸微微眯起，揣测着厉晨葫芦里卖的到底是什么药。  
“云修，也就是穆子澈，刚刚继承了Brauch先生名下ESE 15%的股份！”  
原来这就是缺少的那一块拼图。杜飞，穆子澈，云修……柳艺的车祸，云修的电话，之前种种的不和谐全都有了答案。  
“云修不会把股份交给你。”这点封景确信不疑。  
“你可以！”  
“我？我只是云修的经纪人。”  
“封景，你太低估自己在云修心里的分量了。”  
对上厉晨得意而贪婪的目光，封景眼中的笑意渐渐隐去。厉晨语中的自信，令他平静的心泛起了波澜。  
云修真的可能为了自己？可是他绝不是厉晨用来威胁云修的工具！  
“当年我支持厉睿不仅是因为爱他，而且我很清楚他比你更适合那个位子。”封景起身慢慢走近厉晨，在他耳边轻声说道：“我为ESE付出了十多年的心血和汗水，你以为我会看着它葬送在你的手里吗？”  
说完，封景立刻敲碎红酒瓶，将碎瓶抵上厉晨的脖子。见厉晨手下掏出的手枪，他挑眉，鄙夷一笑。“你们，不敢！”  
封景耳边传来厉晨的轻笑声。“这么多年，你真是一点也没变！”  
在厉晨的示意下，手下们放下了手枪。碎瓶突然坠地，在鲜红的液体中散成一地冰晶。厉晨伸手揽住失去意识的封景，食指摩挲着那白嫩的脸颊。  
他还记得第一次见到封景的模样。狭长妖治的双眼撩拨着在场的所有人，在被好色的导演摸了一下之后，眼波中瞬间凝聚着怒气，毫不客气的出拳。就算被大声呵斥威胁，依旧昂着头，冰冷的眼神中带着鄙视的笑意，捍卫着自己不可侵犯的骄傲。那双眼睛，宛若月光下散发着寒气的宝刀，美则美矣，却令人发怵。  
为什么总要和自己作对？为什么总要爱上他的敌人，以前是厉睿，现在是云修。他得不到的东西，就会有冲动想要毁掉。

“封景在哪里？”云修独自一人，来到厉晨面前质问道。  
今天接到厉晨的电话后他一直都在状况外。代言活动一结束，怀着不安的心，他极速开到工作室，却已经不见封景身影。他刚想给封景打电话，就收到了厉晨发来的图片：封景坐在椅子上，毫无意识。一刹那，他感觉四周只剩无尽的黑暗，仿佛要将自己吞噬掉。  
“你知道我要什么。”  
“如果这些股份只会给我爱的人带来伤害，那我宁愿不要。”听到云修的话，厉晨露出满意的微笑。可是云修又话锋一转，“所以我把股份送给了厉逍。”  
“你竟敢！”厉晨用力踢翻凳子，瞪大双眼怒视着云修，咬牙切齿的问道：“你这样做以后，居然还有胆子来这？”  
“封景在哪里，我就在哪里！”云修坦荡的回答，清澈的双眼中闪烁着坚定的光芒。“我对你来说，已经没有价值了。如果有什么怨气冲我来，放了封景。”  
“我厉晨，绝对会让你身败名裂！”厉晨一字一句狠狠说道。他身后的门被手下打开，房里的封景虚弱的坐在椅子上。  
云修的激动，紧张和担忧全部融在在一声“封景”之中。他想立刻跑去封景身边，却被周围的手下拦住了去路。  
厉晨走进房间，把手搭在封景肩膀上。“厉睿要江山，不要美人。而眼前这个，显然对江山没兴趣。不过，”他望了一眼焦急的云修，俯身在封景耳边说：“你觉得他会选你，还是选自己的命？”  
“这栋别墅埋了炸药，一旦启动，一分钟后boom！”厉晨对着云修做了一个爆炸的动作。“以你的体力在一分钟之内从二楼冲出别墅绝对没问题。可是如果带着被打了镇定剂，无法行动的封景，结果会怎么样呢？”  
“云修，听我的，走！厉晨不会把我怎么样！”  
厉晨对自己又爱又恨，他不信厉晨会这么轻易放手。厉晨的这道选择题，不就是想让他知道自己的眼光有多差吗！  
封景用力说出自己的决定，可当他看到云修眼中的渴求和执着时，他就明白云修已经选择了另一个答案。  
“我已经重生过一次，知道生命有多么重要。可是如果没有你，重生根本没有意义。”也许也只有在这时候，他才能毫无顾忌的说出自己的心意。“封景，我们说好的，永不相欺，永不相弃。”  
爱你与生命对等…  
四周的其他人仿佛都已消失，他们两个再次回到了立下誓言的那天。  
他们各自经历过太多的人，遇见过各样的人，付出过最真挚最初的感情，也遭遇过沉重的背叛。他们曾经受过伤的那种钝痛，在心底留下了深深的痕迹。  
而他们遇到了彼此，再次选择了信赖。  
远处传来若隐若现的警笛声，厉晨深深望了封景一眼，按下启动按钮，与手下们迅速逃离。  
云修背起封景，说：“相信我，我一定会带你走出这里！”  
“好…”封景轻声回应。明知时间的残忍，他还是选择了相信。他毫无保留的相信着眼前的这个人，如同相信着自己。  
他抬手，轻轻抹去云修鬓角的汗水。  
“快跑，有炸弹！”看到突然出现的厉逍，云修立刻大声提醒。  
“我去！”厉逍低咒一声。二哥要不要这么狠！他跑到云修面前，两人一起架着封景，向大门冲去。  
一声巨响，耳边传来崩塌的声音。失去意识的前一刻，封景只知道有两个男人把自己紧紧护在怀里。


	13. 十三

爆炸前的画面一幕幕在脑海中重演，封景猛的睁开双眼，Amanda喜极而泣的脸就出现在他正上方。  
“封总，你终于醒了！”  
太阳穴还在胀痛，耳内还不时传来爆炸的声音。但一想到救他出来的两个男人，封景立刻抓住Amanda胳膊，急切的询问：“云修！厉逍！他们怎么样？”  
“封总，你放心！他们都没有生命危险。云修只是轻微脑震荡，可是厉逍…”Amanda眼神闪烁了下，她见封景刚刚舒展开来的双眉因自己的可是二字再次紧皱在一起，满眼忧色。“厉逍他断了八根肋骨。”  
那个小傻瓜…封景轻叹一声。他翻身下床，拒绝了Amanda的搀扶，独自向厉逍的病房走去。  
在过道上，他与厉睿不期而遇。  
厉睿主动走过去，右手伸向封景左脸上的擦伤，但是封景撇过头拒绝了他的关心。落空的手微微一顿，只能颓然放下。  
“厉逍他怎么样？”  
“肋骨断了八根，需要再观察几天，看看有没有伤到内脏。如果没有，会马上安排手术。”厉睿望了一眼病房里的弟弟，眼中闪过一抹厉色。  
这次他绝不会再放过厉晨！  
“消息我已经封锁住了。虽然你没什么大碍，也要多注意休息。”  
“厉逍这有我，我是他的经纪人。厉睿，去做你该做的事情。”  
他了解他，所以不再多劝；他了解他，所以一个眼神就明白他想做什么。  
厉睿在封景面前转身，渐行渐远。  
他曾经为了厉睿放弃了如日中天的事业，用十几年的青春换来了ESE如今在娱乐圈的地位。没想到，到头来与他生死与共的，居然是这个男人的弟弟…可笑吗？  
收回自己的目光，封景走进了厉逍的病房。  
曾经活蹦乱跳的小霸王，如今躺在病床上无法动弹。厉逍脸色苍白，眉头紧皱，连呼吸都依靠着氧气罐。在看到封景踏进房间的那一瞬，他忽然眼睛一亮，露出欣喜的光芒。  
望着虚弱却在微笑的厉逍，封景的心被揪了一下，他明白自己在为厉逍心疼。  
“好痛~~~”  
他一直对幼稚的人不屑一顾，但是厉逍刚刚幼稚的撒娇却封景令心头一宽，似乎并不讨厌。他挑眉打趣道：“怎样？是不是还要我说，宝贝宝贝，乖乖，痛痛都飞啦！”  
从没想到这种话会从封景口中说出，厉逍想笑，却牵扯到了断裂的骨头，一阵剧痛传来，不禁倒吸一口冷气。   
“很痛吗？要喊医生吗？”封景连忙走到床前，担心的询问。  
厉逍咬着牙，默然摇头。他突然抓住封景的手，认真的眼神中带着隐隐的期待。“你会一直陪着我吗？就像当初陪云修那样？”  
“我是病人！”  
厉逍看了看两人身上一样的衣服，又因为封景的回答，失落的低下头。  
“不在这儿，还能在哪？”  
厉逍猛然抬头，他清楚的看到封景醉人的双眸里倒映着自己的模样，忽然心中一片明媚。  
柳艺从云修病房中走出，她从窗口看到了坐在花园里的封景。和煦的阳光静静洒在他的身上，却没有驱散他眼中的惆怅。  
“我刚开始以为护士长在和我开玩笑。”柳艺披着外衣坐到封景身边，打断了他的沉思。“才一天功夫，你们真的全进医院来陪我了！”  
封景转头白了一眼有些幸灾乐祸的柳艺，却意外发现了她无名指上硕大的钻石戒指。注意到对面微微吃惊的表情，柳艺特意举起手炫耀般摇了摇。钻石在阳光下闪耀着刺眼的光芒，令封景无法直视。  
“当袁宇毫无犹豫用身体护住我，受伤倒地的时候，从未有过的心疼几乎将我淹没。袁宇一直以他的方式疼爱着我，感动着我。有这么一个好男人在我身边，我还在奢望什么？也许我心里的某个角落永远会有着一个人影，但是我很清楚，自己想要抓住和珍惜的人，已经是袁宇。”  
“奇怪，不知道为什么会对你说这些！”柳艺径直起身，没有望向始终沉默聆听，不曾开口的封景。在离开前，她背对着封景低语：“他在等你…”  
她看的很清楚，云修在见到自己时，期待的目光瞬间暗淡下来。也许是女人的直觉，她一直觉得封景在云修心里有一个特殊的位置。直到那天拍戏她看到云修望着封景背影的眼神，她才幡然醒悟。  
究竟谁比谁，陷的更深？  
手术当天，厉逍亲眼看着封景签下同意书。虽然已经失去意识，但他知道封景在手术室门口等待着，陪伴着自己。在被推出手术室的那一刻，他第一眼就看到了封景，看到了封景脸上鼓励，欣慰的笑容。接下来的两个小时，害怕他再次昏睡，封景一直紧握着他的手，不停诉说着对他康复后的规划。  
封景的眼里，话里全是自己，他又怎么舍得睡去。手背上传来的温度，驱走了身体上的伤痛。就算再给他一次选择的机会，他还是会奋不顾身的为封景挡去所有伤害，再多断几根肋骨也是值得的。  
厉逍的手术很顺利，封景给自己办了出院手续。他已经在医院呆了一星期，虽然他相信Amanda的能力，但两员大将受损，他还是要去一次工作室稳定人心。  
空中传来隐隐的雷声，零星的小雨悠悠飘下。  
大概是上次的撞击让车子出现了问题，封景还没开出医院，法拉利就停下了脚步。他从车中走出，撑起拉杆，检查着车子的内部情况。  
尽管只是背影，云修还是认出了远处的封景。从住院到现在，他们连一次面都没有见过。他知道厉逍为了封景断了八根肋骨，他知道封景一直守在厉逍身边。心里的苦涩难以言喻，他曾想过，如果断了八根肋骨的是自己，那该多好？  
察觉到身边站着一个人，封景转过身，淋湿的刘海散落下来，挡在额前，脸颊还有些苍白，在朦胧的雨中更让人怜惜。  
“我帮你修车！”云修抓住封景胳膊，不容分说将他塞进车子。  
车窗上的雨迹模糊了窗外的世界，但封景还能清楚看见雨珠从云修的发梢滑落，湿透的衣服紧贴在胸膛上勾勒出云修迷人的身材。雨越下越大，修车的人却丝毫没有在意，眼光专注，  
却让车内的人心中泛起淡淡的酸楚。  
封景深吸一口气，拿起车内的雨伞。他打开车门，撑开雨伞为云修挡去了上方的雨。  
“够了，不要修了。”  
听到身旁的话，云修停下手中的动作，转身望着封景。那一瞬，他们之间的距离是那么近。 彼此都没有说话，耳边只剩沙沙的雨声，时间仿佛停滞一般。   
“有些关系，既然从未开始，就彼此放下吧。”封景缓缓开口，说出他早已选择的决定。  
“可是有些感情，虽然没有开始，却已经在那了，抹不去放不下。”  
封景抬头望着云修，那双凝视着自己的双眸，透着直白的深情，又带着隐隐的痛。  
“时间是很残忍的，晚一点，一切就不一样了。就像这辆车，再怎么修，也不再是原来的样子了。”  
他忘不了初见恋马狂时的欣赏，他以为终于找到了实现梦想的千里马，所以更忘不了云修说出放弃金柏奖时，自己的失望；他忘不了云修点点滴滴的温暖，忘不了在他最低谷时云修的支持和陪伴，所以更忘不了云修的爱给了另一个女人时，自己的痛彻心扉。  
他没有那么坚强…  
“封景，我到底该怎么做？”云修望着前方痛楚的背影，在雨中失神的喃喃自语。  
跌落在地的黑伞，静静的经受着暴雨的洗礼。


	14. 十四

三个月后，娱乐圈的头版头条都被柳艺与袁宇的结婚报道占据着。招黑女艺人飞上枝头变凤凰，柳艺成功勾引袁宇嫁入豪门…因林萱去世，重新大热云柳CP再次被拆。  
这次柳艺出奇的安静，难道是因为即将身为人妻而转性了？当然不是，婚礼的准备早已让她忙的晕头转向，根本没有时间回击。  
那日，晴空万里，海风惬意，周围环绕着阳光和海洋的味道。柳艺身穿镶嵌着碎钻的婚纱，挽着姥爷的臂膀，在亲友的的祝福中一步一步走向由几千个贝壳搭成的方台，站在那里的袁宇脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
花瓣飘舞，歌声悠扬，在热烈的掌声中两人完成了最重要的仪式。  
“给你！”柳艺将手中的捧花塞到封景手上。  
“柳艺…”在这种大喜日子，他还真不想吐槽这个没脑子的女神经。“捧花是送给渴望结婚的单身女性的…”  
“我就是我，为什么一定要按照传统来？”柳艺扬眉，虽为人妇，还是一样率性随意。  
接到捧花的将是下一个结婚的人，到底可不可信？封景低头看着手中绽放的白玫瑰，嘴角微微勾起。  
白玫瑰，纯粹的爱，甘心为你付出所有…  
云修手拿香槟，站在封景的不远处。他贪婪的望着日以继夜思念的爱人，心疼着这个男人眼下难以遮掩的黑眼圈，又消瘦了的脸颊。  
这三个月来，他一直呆在剧组拍戏，没有了爱情，生活似乎还在正常继续。  
直到那天导演喊卡，说了一句你的眼中没有幸福的味道。他才惊觉自己现在所有的笑容都浮于表面，心中的空洞无法填补，近在咫尺却遥不可及的幸福。

别墅内灯红酒绿，一派喜庆。  
袁宇和柳艺邀请的亲朋好友并不多，封景没想到居然能在这座小岛上再次遇见陈导。  
在他短暂的演艺生涯中，他最敬重和最感谢的就是陈导。因为陈导，他得到了《纯黑》里阿海的角色。他因为这部戏一夜爆红，最终凭借阿海拿到了新人奖。  
他还记得陈导的那句话：表演是一门伟大的艺术，而他封景就是为艺术而生的。  
“我看了你在《并蒂》里的表现。”陈导走到封景面前，缓缓开口：“这么多年，你变柔和了许多。但还是闪耀着封景独有的光芒，让人无法移开目光。”  
“我终是让您失望了…”  
陈导在他得奖的那日曾说过：他今后可以走的更远，终有一日可以站到娱乐圈的最高峰。可是他遇见了厉睿，为了厉睿放弃了自己挚爱的演戏，新人奖成了他的终点。  
“你没有令我失望。”陈导摇头，眼中的赞赏一如往昔。“作为经纪人的你，这些年来带出了多少优秀的艺人，恐怕连你自己也数不清。你，还是为艺术而生的！”  
离开了热闹的别墅，封景拿着一瓶红酒，独自在沙滩边漫步。和陈导的一席话，不禁让他想起了很多往事。  
他热爱演戏，热爱这个奢华荣耀的娱乐圈。但他并不后悔退居幕后，打造一个只靠实力说话的娱乐王国，亦是他的梦想，可惜当初和他一起奋斗的人，却渐渐被现实吞噬。  
说没有遗憾是假的…封景转动着手上的戒指，那是谢颐在拿到影帝时自己买下的。影帝，这个至高的殊荣，曾经是他的向往；他的确在ESE带出了大大小小的歌手演员，却始终没有一个能拿到这座奖杯。  
杜飞，虽然他们在《纯黑》中只有十几场对手戏，但他感受了棋逢对手的酣畅淋漓。发生那件事的时候，他向杜飞抛出了橄榄枝，却被对方拒绝了。他一直坚信，凭借杜飞的演技，再加上自己在幕后操持，杜飞绝对可以成为比任何一届金柏奖都要耀眼的影帝！  
而云修的恋马狂，是在杜飞之后第二个给自己留下强烈印象和冲击感的人。云修对演戏的热爱，坚持自我的原则，让他看到了年轻的自己，看到了自己的初心，所以一次次的相助，一次次的提携，不惜与厉睿翻脸。他希望云修能走得更远，走得更高，在娱乐圈甚至世界大放异彩！  
为什么会迷失？  
为什么要拒绝？为什么要放弃？  
即使遭遇了欺骗和背叛，逃脱不了伤痛的命运，他还是无法放弃他的追求，他的梦想。  
天色渐暗，沉寂的夜幕笼罩着整个小岛，却吞噬不了心中的孤独。封景坐在沙滩上，猛灌着手中的红酒。  
“你不要再喝了！”云修冲过来，夺过封景的酒瓶。  
醉意朦胧间，封景又回到了那个秋天，眼前是阿海的兄弟阿晨，温柔，稳重，无时无刻包容着阿海的阿晨。所以就算他在别人面前有多骄傲，也会在阿晨面前卸下所有的伪装。  
“都是我的错！”封景揪住云修的衣领，眼中充满着悔恨和不甘。“如果我能再早一点解决Jack，阿颐就不会被抓，老大就不会死！”  
云修一怔，他当然记得…这是他与封景共演的唯一一部戏，也是他第一次感到飙戏快感的一部戏，他跟随着封景瞬间入戏。  
“不，是我的错！”云修双手扶住封景的肩膀，声音低沉却不容置疑。“是我的计划不够周详，才会导致今天这个结果！”  
“是我！”  
“不，是我！”云修因被封景用力一推后退了几步，却再次上前大声反驳。  
他们从争辩到大打出手，明明已经尽了全力，却都固执的将错往自己身上揽，在疼痛中宣泄着自己的愧疚。  
“阿晨…”封景跨坐在云修身上，扬起的拳头突然停滞在空中，他失神的说道：“我们失败了…”  
“我们还活着不是吗？”云修伸手抚摸着封景的脸颊，目光温柔而坚定。“失败了就重头来过，我会一直与你并肩而行…封景…”  
他的心意，是否能够传到到？  
身下的人已经出戏，他不是阿晨，他也不是阿海…从阿海中走出的封景，眼神由无措渐渐转为复杂，他低头看着云修，久久不语。  
有人说，在沙漠中不可能种花，但这个世界上依然有人坚持去灌溉，去相信有可能，因为开花的原因，并不在乎有没有水，而是在乎有没有一份执着的信念。


	15. 十五

《皇家冒险》在国内热映，因受伤沉寂的厉逍凭借东方男再次活跃于荧幕前，人气大涨。  
封景望着手中的报纸，陷入了沉思。当初云修用自己的实力换来了Luc的肯定，可是因为厉逍和厉睿，云修最终与这个角色失之交臂。他可以想象，如果出演《皇家冒险》的是云修，绝对会造成比现在更大的轰动。  
云修…他又想起了那夜的沙滩。那句话太过动人，以至于他在听到的那一刻居然怀疑着是自己酒醉后的幻觉。只是肌肤相触的热度，身下的重量，提醒着他这一切都是真实的。  
望着那双真诚的眼睛，他选择再相信一次。但愿这次他的梦想能够延长至终点，无关风月，只问真心…  
下午三点，封景依约走到厉睿办公室门前，这次他选择了敲门。  
在半路上，他遇见了秦楚。他能感受到那个女人眼中对自己的嫉妒和愤恨。怨谁？这场没有感情做基础的婚姻是她自己选的，可怜但并不值得同情。  
厉睿递过来的合约书令封景对今天的邀约疑惑更甚。  
“优先权合约。以后只要是ESE投拍的电影，你工作室的艺人每年有三部主演优先权。要是一年的优先权没有用完，可以积累到下一年，以此类推。”  
“这份合约书主动权在我手上。”封景大致浏览了手中的合约，眯起狭长的双眸。“为什么要做这样的事情？对ESE并没有好处！”  
厉睿轻笑，眼中闪烁精明的光芒。  
“当然有好处！放眼望去，现在整个娱乐圈年轻一辈，冲出来的也只有褚风，云修，厉逍，柳艺…柳艺已经嫁人，云修和厉逍已是你旗下的艺人，而褚风，据我所知，在厉晨被抓后也找过你。”  
不过就算自己这么说，封景眼中的疑虑也没有消失。  
“你也知道我就厉逍这么一个弟弟。虽然他选择了你，我也会尽力让他的事业一帆风顺。”  
既然不想说，他也不想在这个问题上纠缠。封景拿起合约书，起身离开。  
“封景！”在封景抓住门把的那一刻，厉睿突然在身后叫住了他。“你应该知道《皇家冒险2》已经开始筹备，这次你会选谁？云修还是厉逍？”  
携手并进的厉睿和封景已经成为过去，又何必用这个问题再来试探他的心？  
“我首先是他们的经纪人，其次才是一个伯乐。至于我选谁，也与ESE的厉总无关。”  
大门轻启，又再次回归平静。  
厉晨被抓，威胁已除；加上那15%股份，他的江山固若金汤。明明梦寐以求的东西已在手心之上，为什么他连笑的欲望都没有？  
他这一生，还会遇到更多的人，但是，再也不会有第二个封景了。  
成功无人分享，高处不胜寒…

“大忙人，有没有时间陪我这个伤患去看场电影啊？”  
一进办公室，封景就看到一身休闲装的厉逍站在那里，摇着手中两张《皇家冒险》的电影票。  
封景想了想，从柳艺的婚礼回来，他的确还没有去看过厉逍，难怪大忙人三个字充满怨气。他不急不慢走到厉逍面前，细细打量了一下，忽然眉头皱起。  
“怎…怎么啦？” 被封景严肃的气场震住，厉逍紧张到结巴，心跳不禁加速。  
“厉逍…”封景伸手捏住对方的脸颊，声音中带着不可思议的意味。“你的脸什么时候变宽屏了？”  
这真的不能怪他啊！这三个月，他不是吃就是睡，一点运动量都没有，能不胖吗？厉逍在心中咆哮。而且他的肋骨究竟是为谁而断？他的发福究竟是因为谁？眼前这只没良心的狐狸，居然…居然这么赤裸裸的吐槽自己…  
“我回去减肥。”  
“不是说去看电影吗？”封景出声留住深受打击的厉逍，“当然，看完电影，你可以选择走着回去。”  
虽然是午夜场，漆黑的电影院内还是坐着不少观众。不可否认，厉逍在短短的十几分钟内，演出了东方男子特有的气质，他的演绎是成功的。  
电影结束，封景与厉逍并肩走在静谧的小道上。习习的秋风吹动着街道两侧的黄叶，昏暗的路灯下几只飞蛾萦绕，他们的影子被拉的很长很长。  
“《皇家冒险2》的资金已经到位…”  
封景还没说完，厉逍却抢先一步道：“你想让云修参演续集，我始终比不上云修是不是？”  
“不是！”封景停下脚步，他紧盯着厉逍，澄澈的双眸蕴藏着点点星光。“你我都很清楚，能让你大放光彩的是音乐，不是演戏。厉逍，是时候回到你的音乐中去了。”  
“好！”厉逍爽快的答应。  
当初他抢下这个角色，就是为了证明他一点也不比云修差。既然目的已经达到，他不介意物归原主。  
封景是懂他的，音乐才是他的挚爱！

“妈，对不起…”云修吃着穆兰准备的早餐，不敢直视眼前这位伟大的母亲。  
他本就对穆兰充满愧疚，现在还食言动用了不属于他的东西。  
“傻孩子，怎么还在纠结那件事啊！”穆兰放下碗，一脸慈爱。“你事先和我商量过，我也同意了不是吗？如果没了那些股份，能换来大家的平安快乐，是值得的。”  
“封景那孩子为你付出那么多，如今他的工作室刚刚起步，你为他做点事也是应该的。只是，你真的不打算让他知道？”  
她曾经以为林萱能陪子澈一辈子，可是佳人已逝。  
某天自己在半夜醒来，起床喝水时注意到子澈的房间透着微光。她从门缝中见到子澈静静望着一张照片，看上去那么悲伤却又那么情深。原以为子澈在怀念林萱，没想到第二天在收拾房间时，他床头放着的照片居然是封景。  
这个孩子的情路，为何如此坎坷…  
为什么不说？他心里有太多话想说，却无从说起。  
他想起了那天厉睿的讥笑，还有厉睿的话。  
“你同样选择了婚姻，你同样让他伤痕累累。封景，是不会回头的，不管你现在如何挽回！”  
有些爱，不用说，直接去做就好了。  
那么现在，就换他来做吧，换他守护封景，守护他们的事业…  
他正想的入神，却接到了封景的电话。  
试镜非常顺利，Luc毫不吝惜的赞美听得云修耳朵发红。曾经努力争取的角色，失而复得；那么遗失的感情呢？  
《皇家冒险2》的换角风波，一时被炒的沸沸扬扬。  
云修穿身唐装的照片不经意间流出，低垂的双眸中慵懒带着几分性感，神秘而优雅的气质尽显无遗。网上又传出了Luc对云修大加赞赏的视频，风向渐渐偏移。  
而厉逍此时在官网上力挺云修，不仅显示了自己的大度和同门情意，还为自己赢得了一片掌声和无数粉丝。  
这就是封景的能力，看透了娱乐圈，战无不胜的封景。  
当云修走进办公室的时候，只见厉逍双手扶在椅子两侧，把封景禁锢在自己面前，两人四目相对，眼含深意。他们之间暧昧的气息让云修忍不住出声打扰。  
“厉逍，你先出去。”  
“好，听你的！”厉逍放下双手，虽然没有得到答案，但他不会放弃。在走到云修身边时，他突然回头望着封景，坚定的说：“我会一直等，直到曲终人散。”  
厉逍临走的一瞥，像是给云修下的一封战书，只是爱情里从来不论输赢。  
“你…”你和厉逍…  
云修突然发现开口是那么艰难，那么需要勇气。他想知道答案，却也害怕着答案。  
空气仿佛凝固了般，他们静默不语，视线却都没有从对方身上移开。  
“我希望你能来我的演唱会！”  
“你会和我一起去法国吗？”  
办公室内只剩下他一人，耳边还回响着厉逍和云修的期盼。封景转头望着窗外的天空，内心似已有决定。


	16. 十六

浦东机场内，云修手握登机牌，安静的站着那，宛若一座雕像。他直直望着门口，墨镜掩盖了他眼中的情绪。  
虽然早就料到了结果，但直到现在他心底还在期冀着那一点点微小的可能。他希望在临走之前，封景能出现在自己面前。  
身旁的助理提醒着自己时间已到，眼前却没有他思恋的身影。他鼓起勇气伸出的双手，最终还是什么都没有抓住。  
明明还是初秋，却似深冬般寒冷。  
就在云修放弃的那刻，耳边传来助理一声惊讶的呼喊“封总！”。他迅速转身，四周一切似乎都消失了，只剩一袭西装的封景一步一步向自己走来。  
你终是来了，尽管只是来为自己送别…  
“路上堵车了。”封景解释道，“祝你，一路顺风！”  
“你放心，我会照顾好自己，抓住每一次机会。”  
他说谎了。曾经相伴的画面还历历在目，如今却只身一人去异国奋斗，怎么可能会好？可是他又怎么忍心看着封景为自己担心？  
“云修…”封景抬头，轻唤着让自己甜蜜又痛苦的名字。  
他能感受到对方身上传来的悲伤气息，他们最终还是把彼此伤害了。  
封景取下自己的戒指，把它慢慢套上云修的食指。  
“你是我的事业，这点从未改变。”  
“封…景…”云修哽咽着，极力压抑着快失控的情绪。“遇见你，我此生无憾了。”  
封景凝望着越走越远的背影，眼神平静而悲凉。  
他和他已回不到当初，他心上的这道伤已无法消失，那就让他把这份心底的执念全部融入事业中去吧。  
见云修他们顺利通过安检口，封景转身离去。  
云修回头，眼眶中强忍着泪水，他眷恋的身影渐渐模糊不清。  
如果这是封景的选择，他会试着让自己放下，退回到自己该在的位置；如果这是封景想要的幸福，就算再锥心刺骨，他也会用自己的演技扬起嘴角，笑着祝福。  
一阵巨响，湛蓝的天空中划过一道白线。  
云淡风轻。

“我们的小霸王也有这么紧张的时候啊？Hey man, relax！”吉他手轻捶厉逍的肩膀，笑着鼓励道。  
他轻笑，破天荒没有开口反驳。  
时隔一年的演唱会，也许其他人都以为他是在为上台紧张，只有他明白这场演唱会对自己的意义。他十年的暗恋，到底能否开花结果？  
观众席上人头攒动，大多举着他的照片或名字。在灯光熄灭的那一刻，尖叫四起。  
这个舞台很美，他的粉丝跟随着音乐的节拍，挥舞着手中的荧光棒，仿佛一片星海。台下那一双双明亮的眼睛，全部，全部都在他的身上。他们认同着自己的才华，喜爱着自己的音乐，支持着这样的自己。  
如果可以，他愿意一直为他们唱下去。  
他在热情的Encore声中，再次出现在舞台中央，眼中闪烁着隐隐的泪光。  
谢谢二字说的很轻，却是他内心最诚挚的感谢。  
“我曾经差点放弃过音乐…”此话一出，原本喧闹的现场瞬间安静下来。厉逍深吸一口气，继续说着：“可是因为一个人的一句话，点醒了我。他，第一个肯定了我的努力；他，第一个肯定了我的才华。如果没有他，就不会有今天站在这里的厉逍。”  
“今天，我想在这里告诉他：他眼里的小孩子已经长大了。虽然还有很多不成熟的地方，但是，他已经从你身后拼命追到了你身旁，并且希望和你一直走下去。”  
“如果你愿意，就在我倒数结束时，出现在我面前，好吗？”  
厉逍闭上双眼，四周一片寂静，空气中回响着他一人的倒数声。颤抖的声线，是他期待而紧张的心。  
10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1……


	17. 十七

在推门而入的那一刻，封景是诧异的。他没想到厉逍会一早在办公室等着自己，看上去与平常无异，只是脸上缺少了惯有的嚣张笑容。  
其实昨天他去了现场，也听到了厉逍的告白，但是他无法骗自己，也不想骗厉逍。厉逍想要的，他还给不了，所以他始终呆在台下，没有走到舞台中央。演唱会结束之后，他一直跟在厉逍身后，他看着厉逍失魂落魄的走在街道上，看着厉逍最终踏入避风的港湾，厉家大门。  
“全国巡回演唱会，我想立刻开始！”  
昨天，他始终没有等到自己想等的人，十年的暗恋终是美丽的泡沫。对封景的爱，像一根刺扎在心头，如果不拔，就会越陷越深，如果拔出，鲜血淋漓。  
现在的他，还无法做出选择，那就让时间给出答案吧。  
日子还在继续。  
身边没有了云修和厉逍，生活似乎变得单调了许多，唯有忘我的投入到事业之中。  
这天，他拿到了云修以东方守护者造型为时尚杂志拍摄的封面，颇具古典的东方韵味，其他的图片也拍得非常有味道，不愧是这个圈子顶尖的时尚杂志之一。  
可以预见，在未来的一段时间里，在美国绝对会刮起一阵中国风。  
Luc似乎非常欣赏云修，因封景无心的一句话特地为云修介绍了一位资历颇深的美国经纪人。在美国的一些媒体采访，电视谈话节目里，Luc都不忘大力推荐他，甚至将他摆在跟男女主并重的位置上。  
直到后来，封景和云修才知道Luc会这么做，都是因为林萱。  
也许，她真的是有预感……最后的时候，她有写信给她的那些老朋友，说万一挺不过，希望他们能帮忙的时候帮一下，说云修是非常有天赋的演员……  
在《皇家冒险2》拍摄结束后，Louis和封景就云修未来的发展产生了完全相反的规划。云修刚刚在好莱坞积累了一些人气，Louis为云修联系了几名导演，想要云修在电影中继续延续他的东方功夫；而封景则建议云修选择剧集。  
演员是一种需要曝光率的职业，无论是电影电视剧的曝光，还是绯闻丑闻的曝光。只有时而不时的出现在大众视线之下，才能保持住人气。虽然小荧幕可能比不上大荧幕，但是它拍摄时间比较好控制，制作周期短。尤其是现在网络这么发达，即使你在美国拍美剧，国内的观众说不定可以通过网络看到，国内国外都可以兼顾。  
这是云修演艺生涯中一次至关重要的选择，放弃大荧幕转战小荧幕，是一种自掉身价的行为。封景知道这个决定有多么冒险，所以一向自信满满的他第一次这么正式的提出自己的建议，但他希望云修能信任他一次！  
杜云修没有采用Louis的意见，将自己往好莱坞的功夫巨星上定位。而封景的建议，看似难度系数非常高，但是仔细衡量之后，就会发现那对拓宽戏路是非常有用的。  
那天，封景收到了云修发来的三个字“听你的”，他一整天，暖意洋洋。  
经过慎重考虑，他们最终选中了《偷天换日》的剧本。  
虽远在国内，但封景知道开拍初期，有个Hacker的美国少年与云修暗暗较劲，不过在云修的一次回应下，Hacker就一直缠着云修，完全成为了云修的小跟班，讨好的前跟前后，以前隐隐的挑衅全部化为深深的崇拜！恨不得在云修身旁摇尾巴。  
明明知道云修和Hacker不可能有什么，他却有种说不出的在意…他看了看墙上的日历，距离新年还有一个多月，而云修也差不多要回国了。

天气预报说今年是一个暖冬，封景却迎来了生命中最冷的一个冬季。  
当他接到电话时，大脑一片空白，他从未如此慌乱，不知所措。  
特护病房里，云修躺在病床上，嘴角微弯，仿佛正做着一个不愿醒来的美梦。他在病床前站了很久，仿佛耗尽了自己所有的力气。  
“医生说因为落海时间过长，现在处于不可逆昏迷状态，但还有苏醒的可能。”  
跟在Derek身后那么久，Hacker知道眼前的男人，就是Derek心中深深眷恋的人，也是让Derek双眼蒙上忧郁的人。看的出来，他们都深爱着彼此，希望自己现在做的能为他们撒下一颗希望的种子。  
他走过去，将一封信递到封景面前，白色的信封上还有一枚戒指。  
“这枚戒指是Derek被救起时，手心里紧紧攥住的东西…”  
他当然认得出这枚戒指，这是在机场他亲手为云修带上的。封景伸出颤抖的手，接了过来。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
景，

这个名字我在午夜梦回时曾呼喊了无数次，却从未有勇气在你面前这么叫过。  
《偷天换日》剧组来到了阿尔勒小镇拍摄，现在我正坐在Le Café Van Gogh喝着它家闻名的Cappuccino，写着一封永远无法寄到你手中的信。今天，当我站在金色的向日葵花洋面前时，眼前突然浮现出你的身影，不经意间泪流满面。  
景，其实那天在走进安检口后，我在那里站了很久。我看着你一步一步消失在我的视野里，背影看似坚强却又那么孤独，当时我有多想什么都不管，冲过去把你拉入我的世界，可是最终我什么都没有做。  
你说不用说对不起，就算欠，也还不起。是的，我已经欠你太多了，可是我还是想对你说：对不起，因为爱我而让你伤痕累累；对不起，曾经愚蠢的我想放弃金柏奖。  
现在，我懂了。  
可是在我想要挽回之时，你已经放下了对我的爱。明知你不会回头，但是爱你的心却无法抑制，那就让我以自己的方式默默爱你，看着你得到幸福，好吗？  
比起爱情，我知道你更看中我们的事业，我们的梦想，所以才会把戒指送我，对吗？景，我想告诉你，现在身在法国的我，是云修，是你心中的云修。他热爱着演戏，他相信你的每一个决定，他不会因为任何挫折而狼狈退场，他想要和你齐肩并进，荣耀与共。  
景，云修的重生因你而有意义。从重生的那日开始，我们一起生活的点点滴滴，经历的风风雨雨，历历在目，无法割舍，所以最后我也想站在你身边。就算时间已回不到最初，我也想陪着你走到世界的尽头。  
封景，你是我世界中，独一无二的风景。

云修  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
信中的向日葵飘然落地，沉默的爱，至死方休。  
封景捂着胸口，剧烈的刺痛快让他无法呼吸。云修的一切早已像荆棘将他团团捆住，而那些最深的羁绊就是那些尖锐的倒刺。  
痛的另一面，是爱。  
都不重要了，之前的种种，他的失望，他的受伤，他的……和云修还活着的这个事实相比，竟然显得那样的渺小。  
他的脑海里只充斥着一个念头，云修能醒过来，比什么都重要！


	18. 十八

云修坠海昏迷的消息不胫而走。  
当封景走出机场时，前方已被闻讯而来的媒体记者和fans围得水泄不通。嘈杂的询问声中，他缓缓抬起头，眼神坚定。  
“云修会醒过来的！”  
病房里，穆兰望着沉睡的儿子默默流泪，仅仅一天时间，她头上的白发似乎又增加了不少。云修的好友们都陆陆续续来了，用他们特有的方式鼓励着。  
“你后悔吗？”厉逍走出病房，看着站在窗前眺望远方的封景，忍不住问道。  
“如果后悔有用的话，或许我会！”  
“为什么是他？”  
封景转过身，对上厉逍不甘心的目光，面露苦笑。“我也想知道为什么？”  
为什么演恋马狂让他惊艳？  
为什么用一个个小礼物温暖他的心？  
为什么在他最低谷的时候，陪伴着他，为他挺身而出？  
为什么把他的心一点一滴完全侵蚀之后，又和别的女人结婚？  
为什么在他选择放弃的时候，又用这样的方式让自己回头？  
但这就是他们之间的红线，缘分这种事根本是得失不由人的，因为上天最爱用缘分来跟人开玩笑。  
他放手，厉逍故作潇洒，留下祝福离开。  
有些人本就是可望而不可即，有些事本就是徒劳无功。不是每份守候都能等来一个回眸，也不是每份眷恋都能求来一个结果。  
道理他都懂，可是做起来真的好难。  
奇怪，为什么一瞬间他眼前的世界模糊一片？

最近封景又打造了一个双人组合，手上有太多事需要他亲自处理，但只要一有空，他就会赶去医院和云修说话。  
“云修，今天褚风正式加入我们工作室，我让Amanda做了他的经纪人。”  
“云修，柳艺怀孕了，现在被袁宇关在家里安胎。她说希望你做她孩子的干爸。”  
“云修，今天裴清写了一首歌，送给厉逍做新专辑的主打歌。”  
“云修，今天是除夕，你说过我们是家人，所以我和你妈这一整天都会在这里陪你。还有，你妈做的饭比你好吃多了，可是我还是最爱你为我做的。”  
“云修，今天是情人节，粉丝送你的巧克力在工作室堆成了山，我全部处理掉了。因为你，只能收我的巧克力。”  
“云修，今天我收到一个箱子，里面是粉丝为你折的999只纸鹤，我把它们全部挂在天花板上。你手里的这只，是我亲手折的。1000只纸鹤许下一个愿望，快醒过来好吗？”  
“云修，今天陈导来找我了，他希望我重新复出，出演准备了十年的电影《陆云笙》。他说我是最适合陆云笙的演员，而我对他说云修是最适合顾满砚的演员。”  
重新复出， 非常有诱惑力的四个字眼，同时也是要面对复出失败的可能。   
它是一次机遇，更是一次挑战！   
演艺圈风云莫测。曾经的天后都会过气，何况是他这种已经退居幕后十几年的人！那些拍摄手法，那些站位，那些灯光，那种入戏的速度，那些过去演戏的感觉……还会回来吗？还找得到吗？越是明白演戏的艰难，就越会感受到巨大的压力。  
他心里根本没有底，如果没有云修在自己身边，他没有自信能够踏出这一步。  
“云修，《陆云笙》是一部很有内涵的电影。我和你一样热爱着演戏，我不想放弃，想和你一起抓住这次机会。”   
“云修，如果听到我的声音，就回到声音这里吧。陆云笙在等着他的顾满砚；而封景在封云工作室等着他的云修。”

记者发布会当天，封景作为主演坐在正中央，而他身边顾满砚的座位直到开始都无人落座。  
就在好事的记者将话题转移到顾满砚这一角色时，会议厅的大门被推开了。所有人都朝着门口望去，露出惊讶的神色。  
云修穿着封景送的黑色西服，在噼里啪啦的闪光灯下，逆光一步一步走向封景。  
那天，他在海边拍摄最后一场戏。本是晴空万里，没想到半天就风云突变。忽然“轰”的一声巨响，乌沉沉的天际划过一条银蛇般的闪电，雷霆万钧。  
原来蔚蓝平静的海面突然变得汹涌，滚滚的怒涛一波接着一波迎面劈来，他感到异常寒冷，冰冷的海水像一只幽灵的手，缠绕着他，拉扯他，想让他葬身海底。海洋仿佛一个巨大的漩涡，要把他吸到海底的最深处。  
他很清楚自己的意识在不断模糊，生命在不断流逝。  
他知道自己在沉睡，但他能听到封景在呼唤自己的名字，他听到封景在等待着自己。漆黑的世界突然出现了一道亮光，他看着封景慢慢走到自己面前，笑着向自己伸出了手。  
他终是为了封景，睁开了双眼。  
他的爱，他的梦想，全都系于眼前的这个男人。周围议论声四起，可是云修什么都听不到，只是痴痴的望着自己心爱的人。  
明明他想看到封景幸福的笑靥，为什么愚蠢的自己又让他泛红了眼眶？  
封景站起来，抬头回望着云修泪光闪烁的双眸。  
就在他们久久凝望之时，Amanda连忙叫来保安疏散了现场。会议厅的大门被轻轻关上，里面只剩他们两人。  
“景，我爱你！”  
原以为会一直藏在心底的话，兜兜转转，经历生死，终是传达到了对方心里。  
他们相拥而吻，滑过脸颊的泪痕也是他们在彼此心头划上的伤痕。这道伤，因爱而愈合，也见证着他们历经坎坷，来之不易的爱情。  
窗外，又是一年，迎春花开。

这是一个关于爱和梦想的故事。  
他们的爱情并不完美，他们的梦想也还没实现，但是他们的生命因彼此而完整，他们的未来很美。

END


	19. 吻戏练习

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不懂前传

封景缓缓睁开惺忪的双眸，屋内沐浴着春晨的曙光，窗外似有黄鹂在枝头绵蛮。他信手套上一件酒红色的丝光衬衫，迈着优雅的步子走出房间。  
封景走下楼梯，只见云修站在客厅内的落地镜前，仿佛沉浸在另一个遥远的时空中。他不用猜也知道，眼前的男子又在揣摩自己刚刚得到的角色。  
冬天是蓄势待发的季节。在上一个严冬，他十多年的付出化为尘埃，被寒风吹得无影无踪。如今春天已经悄无声息的到来，而他和他的事业正含苞待放。  
封景慵懒得靠在墙边，欣赏着云修眼波流转间的神韵。他还记得云修初次在自己面前表演的恋马狂，当时他就知道自己遇到了今生最棒的一匹千里马。而一路走来，这个爱戏如痴的男子一次也没有让他失望。  
厉睿就像一瓶烈酒，从一开始的沉醉到最后的撕心裂肺。而云修就像一杯清水，一点一滴平复了他心口的伤痕。不知不觉中，他习惯了每天早晨的一杯牛奶，习惯了每天的家常便饭，习惯了云修的宠溺，习惯到发现自己再也离不开了。  
停下训练的云修，在镜中看到了身后的封景。不知是不是他的错觉，他在封景的双眼中感受到了淡淡的迷恋。  
“我在等我的早餐。” 封景拨弄着额前的刘海，一副理所当然的语气。  
“知道啦！”  
刚刚是卡壳了吧？封景没有遗漏云修突然蹙眉的表情。乘着云修在厨房准备早餐的功夫，他拿起桌上的剧本，低头大致浏览了一下。  
吻戏！封景挑眉，手指轻轻擦过下唇。  
其实他一直很好奇，云修不能接受吻戏的原因究竟是什么？  
“你真的不能克服这个心理障碍？”听到身后越来越近的脚步声，封景开口询问。  
“我真的不明白，敌人明明马上就要攻过来了…”云修将爱心面包和牛奶放到桌上，困惑的说道：“怎么还有心思和妻子接吻？”  
“我认为接吻还不够，应该还要加一场床戏。”  
“封景！”  
“知道吗？”封景走近云修，他伸手抚平云修微皱的眉宇，指尖顺着高挺的鼻梁缓缓下滑，最终落在双唇间。“人类在面临危机的时候，就会产生一种本能——繁衍后代的本能。”  
挑逗的动作和暧昧的话语，本就让云修的双耳微微泛红。没想到封景双手突然扣上他的后颈，两人之间的距离近在咫尺，温热的气息中带着阵阵洋甘菊的芬芳。  
“云修，你就这么抗拒吻戏吗？”  
唇上传来柔软的触感，略显干涩的双唇被封景伸出的舌尖轻舔着，细致的描绘着形状。不同寻常的亲密接触令云修不禁倒吸一口气。对面灵巧的舌头乘机滑入，轻柔的打着旋，刺激着他的舌尖。他想要抵抗封景的入侵，可是对方狡猾的舌头又开始在上颚间游走，引来一阵陌生的酥痒感，云修觉得自己的头脑正在渐渐停止思考。  
注意到云修的反应，封景满意得眯起细长的双眸。舌头继续深入，在云修的舌根与舌尖之间前后挑逗，留下一道道美丽的弧线。他的双手开始顺着云修的背脊，打着圈慢慢向下撩拨。彼此的呼吸开始急促起来，周围的温度在不知不觉中逐渐升温。  
封景感到自己的后脑勺被云修扣住，身体被拉入了一个宽阔的胸膛。有一只不安分的大手抽出了他的衬衫下摆，修长而略带冰冷的指尖滑入他的衬衫内，在股间与后背间来回爱抚。熟悉的酥麻感令他失神，不禁沉醉。  
云修只觉自己此刻全身沸腾着，大脑已经放弃思考。他凭借本能夺回主动权，用力吮吸着对面柔软而滚烫的唇瓣。舌头探入炙热的口中，疯狂的掠夺着残存的空气。双舌紧紧交缠在一起共舞，甜蜜的银丝溢出嘴角。  
脑中一片空白，却本能得渴求着更多。  
一阵突如其来的门铃，阻止了这场越演越烈的战火。  
云修瞬间清醒过来。他身下的封景眼眸中氤氲着雾气，双颊透红。衬衫上的几粒口子不翼而飞，雪白的胸膛随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，两颗红豆在微敞的衣料下若影若现。  
他究竟是什么时候将封景压倒在沙发上？  
不对！他们是怎么发展到现在这个状况的？  
云修快速平复自己的呼吸，整理了一下他凌乱的汗衫，起身走向大门。待他拿着快递返回客厅的时候，封景已经坐在沙发上，仿佛什么事都没有发生，优雅得吃着他准备的爱心早餐。  
该怎么做，才能改变现在这诡异而暧昧的氛围？  
思考片刻，云修走到封景面前，讨好般摇了摇手中的快递，说：“刚刚空运过来的日本牙刷！”  
所以怪我喽？  
封景眉峰一挑，拿起桌上的牛奶轻抿一口，随即用指尖将嘴角残留的白渍轻轻抹去。  
“还要继续练习吗？”  
诱惑的口吻，红肿的双唇，充满暗示性的动作，让眼前的封景浑身散发出一种说不出的工口。他不禁咽了一口口水。  
“我…我去洗个澡。”  
望着云修落荒而逃的背影，封景低头轻笑出声。他抚摸着还微微发麻的下唇，回味着刚刚被推到的感觉，其实还挺美妙的。他可是战无不胜的封狐狸！就算是一杯温水，也能被他撩成滚烫的沸水。不过，还是不要操之过急为好。  
云修今后的吻戏应该不会有问题了吧？


	20. 番外：东京のロマン

“空腹不要喝酒！”  
云修夺过封景手中的西班牙葡萄酒，将空姐刚刚放下的食盒打开，示意先用正餐。  
封景斜眼瞥了云修一眼，和云修相处的时间越长，他越发觉得眼前这个男人在某些时候非常强势，例如在自己酒瘾发作的时候。  
他夹起天妇罗放入嘴中，味道不错，香而不腻。全日空的质量果然是有保障的。  
这次云修为了新戏来东京取景，自己本没打算一起来的。可是那天当他回别墅的时候，发现云修居然将他们两人的行李都收拾好了。  
“你不是想去安定区喝咖啡吗？”  
“小傻瓜，我只是随口说说而已…”  
“可是我已经把具体地址和路线都查好了，还在龙吟预定了位置。”  
正直腊月，心底泛起的阵阵暖意，退去了归途中身上沾染的寒气。  
原来自己不经意间的一句话，已经被对方暗暗记下，在自己不知道的情况下准备了这么多。  
他们比剧组提前一天到达东京，出机场时没有收到太多粉丝围堵。  
下午两点，冬日的阳光像一抹薄纱轻笼在干净的街道上。东京不似上海，即使在十二月，依旧暖意洋洋。  
跨过代表浅草寺的雷门，仲见世通り映入眼帘。街道两侧大大小小的店铺鳞次栉比，熙熙攘攘，一派繁荣。  
云修从一位老奶奶手中接过人形烧，兴冲冲跑回来，献宝般递到封景面前。  
“我不吃路边摊！”  
封景低头瞅了一眼，不仅是路边摊，造型还是多啦A梦，有够幼稚！他略嫌弃的白了一眼。  
“路边摊也有美味，人形烧是浅草寺的特产，就尝一下吧！”  
看了看满眼期待的云修，封景还是伸手拿了一个塞入嘴中。  
“怎么样？”  
怎么样？自己尝尝不就知道了吗？  
封景揪住云修的衣领，用力往下一带。他火热的唇贴上云修的唇，撬开对方的牙齿，用舌头将半个人形烧推进了云修口中。  
“味道如何？”封景挑眉反问。  
“很甜…”  
明明做出大胆举动的是他，可为什么触及到云修温柔的目光时，心跳慢慢加速的居然是自己？  
“可以走了吗？”  
云修默默点头，两人并肩而行。  
掬一勺水，洗净世间纷繁。焚香参拜，一愿家人身体安康，二愿事业顺畅，三愿白首不分离。  
封景拿起签筒轻轻一摇，取出一支签，第十大吉。  
旧用多成破   
新更始见财   
改求云外望   
枯木遇春开  
谁无暴风劲雨时,守得云开见月明吗？  
封景看着手中的签文，嘴角上扬。  
下午茶时间，他们在池袋的安定区，手捧Cappuccino，细细品茗。  
屋内静谧雅致，窗外人来人往。   
华灯初上，六本木的龙吟，华丽的装潢，精美的摆盘，美味的佳肴，传统怀石料理与创新概念的完美结合。  
昏黄的灯光下，他们举起手中的L’amour eternal（酒名：爱情永恒），在空中轻轻一碰。  
红酒的香醇，混合着西式甜点，在口中产生奇妙的和谐。  
夜阑人静，霓虹闪耀。  
他们携手漫步在芝公园旁的街道上。两侧的樱花树上已不见粉色花瓣，却不失它的美丽。仰头望去，高耸入云的东京塔近在咫尺，橙色的灯光照亮了整个东京湾。  
橙色，寓意新生命的诞生，无限的未来，是希望的颜色。  
云修侧头，注意到封景微微冻红的鼻尖。  
小傻瓜又要去做什么？封景站在原地，望着云修渐渐跑远的身影。  
他已选择了再一次相信，无条件相信，所以他会等到云修再次回到自己身边。  
深夜零点，灯光熄灭。当他们将视线从东京塔上收回时，发现对方站在街道的对面，两人相视一笑。  
只要心中有爱，在黑暗中也能找到彼此光明的眸。  
云修穿过街道，他微喘着将刚刚买到的围巾围上封景的脖子。

知っていますか。  
夜の零時、東京タワーのライトが消えるその瞬間を見る恋人達は延々に幸せになる。


	21. 番外：月夜物语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

夜色朦胧，几片薄薄的云宛若面纱遮住了圆月的脸蛋。轻柔的晚风拂过，灰云又悄悄散去，氤氲的月光透过摇摆的树叶洒在地板上。  
洁白的窗纱在月光下翩翩起舞，云修慵懒的靠在木椅上，神色迷离的看着眼前缓缓向他走来的身影。  
“CUT，这一条过！换替身！”  
在工作人员准备的空隙，云修瞪了一眼被袁宇拉到一旁看好戏的柳艺。都怪她刚刚的突发奇想，他才会落到这步田地。  
什么情到浓时，就应干柴烈火，发生点什么…  
听到柳艺的话，他差点被晚饭噎住。令他没想到的是，导演低头认真考虑了柳艺的意见，最后居然同意了！  
激情戏，她身边的袁宇怎么可能同意！商量的结果就是，用替身…  
她柳菊花大大的难题是解决了，那他的呢？  
上一部因为法式热吻的镜头，景整整三天没理他。今天拍完回家，也许眼前就是一块搓衣板；不，或许他连家门都不用进了。  
一想到可能的后果，云修头疼的扶额。  
随着导演一声“准备”，他迅速进入状态。只是在替身出现在镜头里的那一刻，他不禁瞳孔放大，眼中的惊艳呼之欲出。  
封景跨坐到云修身上，他解开腰带，红色的衬衣被随意丢在地板上。乌黑的长发下，白皙的后背若隐若现。  
黑夜中的地板因皎洁的月光白的发亮，倒映着两具纠缠在一起的身影。  
“你给我在这呆着！”  
拥吻过后，封景微喘着，在云修耳边小声警告。他起身丢掉假发，接过助理拿来的浴巾披在身上，锋利的目光直直扫向柳艺。  
“收工！”  
这部戏本是袁氏国际出资制作的，金主发话不得不从。袁宇一声令下，原本还想看好戏的工作人员，只能收拾道具走人。  
封景双手抱臂，又瞥了一眼柳艺身旁的袁宇。  
“我听说一孕傻三年，没想到不仅是当妈的，连当爸的也会跟着犯傻。袁宇，这部戏应该不需要用多余的激情戏做卖点吧？”  
“你…”  
柳艺刚想上前和封景理论，就被袁宇伸手拦下。其实他一开始也是不同意的，但是最近老婆的创作欲泛滥，看着那张满怀期待跃跃欲试的笑脸，自己不知不觉就点头答应了。  
袁宇拽着柳艺，在走过封景的时候歉意的点了点头，夫妻两人一同离开了房间。  
“戏演完了，也看完了，不说些什么吗？”封景转过身，望向还坐在凳子上的云修，眉峰一挑。“戏剧高材生，你的胆子越来越大了。”  
接到云修助理电话时，他还在酒宴上被一群莺莺燕燕包围着。天知道他听到激情戏三个字，心里掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪？迅速解决掉投资商，一路飙车到剧组。  
“你最近不是在忙厉逍的专辑吗？”忙到昨天连家都没回…后半句云修没有说出口。  
他知道景是为了工作，才和厉逍在工作室里呆了一整天；他知道景和厉逍不会发生什么，但心里还是在意。  
其实他有把握说服导演驳回柳艺的提议，可他最终没有这样做。不仅没有，还让助理打电话通知景。明明已经一把年纪了，怎么会做出这么幼稚的事情。  
云修低下头，不敢看封景的神情。  
“你…”封景眼睛一亮，他走过去，双手捧起云修的脸，“在吃醋？”  
对方没有出声，但那微微发红的耳根证实了自己的猜测，他眼梢一挑，透着欣喜的笑意。  
这么别扭的吃醋，他喜欢。  
他喜欢云修在意他，他更想看云修为他发狂，为他做出失去理智的事情！  
“你准备好接受惩罚了吗？”  
云修从封景的话中嗅出了一丝阴谋的味道，但只要景能开心，他什么都愿意做。  
封景解下云修系着的深蓝色领带，蒙上对面那双柔情似水，又略显迷茫的双眸。他再次跨坐到云修身上，左手食指的指腹从恋人秀挺的鼻尖开始慢慢下滑，红润的薄唇，性感的锁骨；右手不知不觉已将对方衬衫上的扣子全部解开。  
云修的身体，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。为了拍戏每周去健身房锻炼出来的身材，肌肉线条清晰可见，薄薄一层既不突兀，又蕴藏着力量。  
他的马甲线被封景冰冷的指尖来回抚摸着，云修感觉自己此刻就像一块白布，一根纤细的羽毛在上面描绘着它钟意的图案，轻柔而暧昧。封景的双唇突然贴上他的脖子，上下一动的喉结被调皮的舌尖轻轻一舔，火热的温度渐渐向下蔓延。在心脏的位置，他的狐狸露出锋利的牙齿，刻上了自己的烙印。  
“你是我的！”  
云修耳边传来封景霸道的主权宣言，温热的气息使他原本微红的耳垂更添一抹蜜色。  
“小云修已经醒了呢！”  
封景的话中带着愉悦，他故意蹭了蹭云修隆起的裤裆，大胆惹火的动作令对方呼吸开始不稳。虽然眼睛看不见，但云修能想象到此时景狡黠的媚眼中闪烁着挑逗的光亮。  
“你在玩火！”  
“反正又不是第一次了…”  
话音刚落，云修身上的重量消失了。没过不久，他听到了衣服的落地声，和自己裤子的拉链声。封景又坐了回去，炙热的分身紧紧相抵，暧昧的摩擦着。他抓起云修的双手，放在了自己的大腿外侧。  
云修的手掌被封景引领着，慢慢向上游走。它们滑过修长的大腿，圆润的翘臀，纤细的蛮腰，挺立的乳首，优美的颈部，光滑的脸颊。曼妙的曲线被自己亲手一点一滴描绘出来，妖冶淫靡的爱人在脑海里浮现，撩拨得他血脉喷张。  
封景捧起云修的右手，将修长的手指含入口中，用灵活的舌头转着圈上下舔舐着，就像在品尝美味的棒棒糖。被唾液染湿的手指，在月光下透着一抹淫乱的光泽。他在云修的掌心落下一个轻吻。  
他喜欢云修的手，修长有力，骨节分明；他想念这双手深入自己时的快感。  
“进来！”  
封景把云修的手抵在自己的后穴入口，轻喘着命令道。  
润滑过的食指和中指探入熟悉的甬道，里面又紧又热。云修转动着自己的两根手指，沿着内壁的褶皱，一寸一寸，不急不缓的开拓着他的领地。  
后穴不停吞吐着云修的手指，既想把异物推出去，又享受着按压带来的阵阵酥麻感。对方温柔的动作令封景难耐的扭动了一下腰部，他渴望着更强烈的刺激。  
“快点！”  
封景的声音已经染上了情欲的色彩。听到爱人的催促，云修故意用指腹轻刮了一下内壁，惹得封景微微一颤。  
“那景一起来吧…”  
低沉的声线中带着一丝诱惑，云修带着封景的食指深入他自己的后穴。  
突然加入的手指，把狭窄的甬道填得满满的。两人的手指相互纠缠共舞，挑拨着封景体内的敏感点，难以言喻的快感。  
而云修的另一只大手不知什么时候已经握住了封景的分身，一会儿夹住根部不轻不重的挑逗；一会儿移到前端轻轻一划。  
前后夹击的快感越来越强烈，体内热浪渐渐上涌。“啊…”封景突然一声呻吟，香艳而煽情。他本能向后仰头，脖子划出一道天鹅般优美的弧线，上面点缀着点点晶莹的汗珠。  
光是手指已经满足不了后穴的渴求，封景扶住云修炙热坚挺的分身，凭着感觉慢慢含入。  
视觉被封住，所以触觉和听觉变得更加灵敏。  
云修能感觉到自己的分身被湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着，景的双手撑在他宽阔的肩膀上，上下有节奏的扭动着腰肢。火热的分身和肠壁激烈的摩擦着，无尽的快感令他在景的体内不断胀大。  
封景欢愉的叫床伴随着肉体碰撞的声音不断传入耳朵，都像是在故意勾引着他。云修用力一挺，分身插入了更深处。  
云修突然的动作，不禁让封景倒吸一口气。扶上他腰身的双手，配合着他的律动，使抽送变得更加猛烈。硕大的分身肆意攻击着他的敏感点，一股电流上冲，大脑瞬间停止思考。  
领带被解下，他低头看到气息紊乱的爱人依偎在他的胸前，氤氲的双眸中一片春色。他的腹前，两人交合的地方，留下了他们欢爱的痕迹，空气中弥漫着麝香的味道。  
“我要洗澡！”  
封景站起来，抹去额角的汗珠。白色的爱液从股间溢出，顺着大腿内侧流下一道色情的细线。云修感觉刚刚宣泄过的分身，又有了抬头的迹象。他咽下口水，用理智控制着自己，起身走入浴室。  
浴室内水汽袅袅，纯白的浴缸内，满是鲜嫩欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。  
封景将身子没入热水之中，在玫瑰的映衬下，暴露在空气中的肩膀和膝盖显得更加白皙。温热的水流缓解了他一天的疲劳，他轻吐一声满足的叹息，却似诱人的呻吟。  
眼角瞥见倚在浴室门口的云修，封景心神一动。他突然把整个身体遁入水中，又哗啦一声破水而出。  
红艳的花瓣零零散散贴在他的身上，一滴滴剔透的水珠从他精致的脸颊上纷纷滑落。雾气朦胧中，他湿湿的头发更黑，嘴唇的色泽更加诱人，身体的线条流畅而柔韧，浑身显现出一种蛊惑的颜色。  
云修目光闪烁，体内的情欲被妖娆的封景再次点燃了。  
封景坐到浴缸边，随意拿起一片贴在肩胛骨上的花瓣咬在齿间。他抬起左腿，优美的脚趾隔空从云修胸前的果实划至下身的性器，目光挑衅中带着挑逗。  
“云总都拍激情戏了，那封总也可以接下那个浴缸广告，是不是？”  
“想都别想！”云修冲过去将封景拽入自己怀里。这样的景是他一个人的，任何人都不能与他分享。  
“你这个磨人的妖精…”  
“是会把人榨干的妖精！”  
封景仰头在云修耳边低语，并乘势轻咬了一口，眼前看似十分美味的嫣红耳垂。  
酥酥痒痒的感觉从耳垂蔓延至全身，云修捧住封景的后脑勺，用热吻封住了对方性感的嘴唇。他在封景口中攻城略地，相互追逐的舌头激情缠绵。  
封景把手指插入云修柔软的秀发里，不似平常般温柔，云修这么猛烈的吻法快要掠走他的呼吸，让他无法招架。  
这个吻，充满占有欲，仿佛在宣示对自己的主权。  
在吸尽最后一丝空气之后，云修才恋恋不舍的离开了封景的双唇。他的爱人双眸微眯，蒙着一层桃色的雾气。胸前的红点，因为缺氧上下起伏着，惹人犯罪。  
云修低头将粉红的乳头含入口中，时而用舌尖轻舔，时而用牙齿轻咬；他的手指在另一侧做着揉弦的动作，敏感的乳头被他玩弄的挺立而红肿。  
“我的…又不是你的提琴…”  
优雅的爱抚令封景难耐的摇了摇头。他甜蜜的抱怨着，双腿缠到云修的腰上，提醒着对方自己下身的空虚。  
他突然被推倒在地，修长的左腿被挂在结实的肩膀上。  
云修侧头吻上如凝脂般的大腿内侧，用牙齿标记着自己的爱意和所有权，他的手指在封景后穴入口摩挲着，却又不急着进入。  
这双在他身上为所欲为的手，知道自己身体的每一个敏感点。体内的欲望躁动的厉害，封景迷离的双眸瞥了一眼云修早已坚挺如柱的分身，蜷起膝盖摩擦着。  
他不安分的腿被云修的大手一把按住，后穴突然被巨大的分身挺入。一瞬间的填满带来一丝痛楚，封景不禁抽气。  
自己的分身被狭窄的内壁紧紧吸附着，让云修想不顾一切的抽动，可是景微微蹙起的双眉提醒着他爱人的不适。他握住封景的分身上下套弄，分散着对方的注意力。  
察觉到封景的放松，他才开始慢慢动起来。  
一阵阵熟悉的酥麻感渐渐取代疼痛，随着体内越来越快的律动，从结合处蔓延至全身，积压许久的欲望终于在云修的快速撸动中喷薄而出。  
释放后的封景低喘着，神情有些恍惚。侧倒在地的他，清楚的看到小云修在自己的后穴来回抽插；点点白浊的液体落在他们身上，双双沉浸在情欲之中。  
一副淫乱的春宫图。  
云修倒吸一口气，刚刚封景内壁一瞬间的收缩，差点让自己射出来。他低头望去，封景的嘴角噙着笑，魅惑的双眸带着一抹挑衅。  
“啊…”封景一声惊呼。他被云修翻转过来，体内的分身抵入了更深处。身后的抽插还在继续，他用双臂勉强支撑着自己的身体。  
“你今晚…真是…”  
嘴上虽然抱怨着，但他眼底满是笑意。是他在故意勾引云修，是他让云修彻底失控。也只有他能把云修这一汪春水变成了一座火山，熔化彼此。  
云修的分身每次都从穴口用力插入，顶至他身体的最深处，然后又缓缓抽出，不断重复。一波又一波的快感让封景连脚趾都弯曲起来，细碎的呻吟声不断从唇缝中溢出，颤抖的双臂快要支撑不住他的重量。  
就在封景马上支持不住倒地的时候，一双有力的手臂从身后抱住了他，把他放到了浴缸边。  
云修低头，在封景光滑的后背上留下一串碎吻。他的双手覆上封景的双手，两人十指相扣，紧紧纠缠。  
体内的摩擦越来越激烈，云修不停撞击着他的敏感点。销魂的快感令封景扬起头，大脑一片空白，放肆呻吟。  
云修冲刺的一顶，炙热的爱液喷射在封景体内，并随着两人紧密结合的地方缓缓流出。云修扶起封景，让他靠在自己的胸口。  
绯红的身体因刚刚的性事抽搐着，封景闭着眼，长长的睫毛微颤着。他能感受到身后那颗为自己剧烈跳动的心脏，他能听到耳边爱人在深情呼唤着自己的名字，仿佛是天底下最美的语言。  
“不行了吗？”云修的大拇指摩挲着封景红肿的下唇，坏心的询问。“刚刚是谁说要把我榨干的？”  
封景用力咬了一口云修的手指，仰头对上那双情意缱绻的深邃眼眸。眼波流转间，带着蛊惑的微光，仿佛在说任君品尝。  
他清晰的感受到体内没有拔出的分身，又开始跳动。  
明月当空。  
他们在诱惑的蜜穴，疯狂陶醉着，无法自拔，不停沦陷。


	22. 番外：光

青山绿水间，封景从天而降。  
在微风吹动下，雪白的发丝飘逸飞扬，一身妖艳的红色纱衣，犹如嗜血的彼岸花。他扫向众人时，眼神高傲而决绝。  
他，爱而不得；最终化爱为恨，坠入魔道。  
云修遥望着被众人包围在中央的封景，不禁想起了练霓裳。只是封景这个角色却远不如白发魔女幸运，自始至终他都未曾得到心爱之人的一个回眸。  
明明只是一场戏，云修的心却被揪住了。只因演戏的那人是封景，是他深爱的景。  
随着导演的一声“CUT”，封景收起眼中的戾气，整理了下稍稍凌乱的头发，笑着朝云修走过去。一个趔趄，他被一双有力的臂膀紧紧抱住，陷入了温暖而宽阔的胸膛。耳边传来云修一声温柔的“小心”。  
“跑的这么快！”封景抬起头，在云修耳边轻声蛊惑道：“我这个造型是不是美的让你移不开视线？”  
“是！”  
云修落落大方的承认反而让封景耳根一红。  
他们并肩走到休息的地方，袁宇早就准备了一长桌的精致佳肴笼络人心。  
封景看了看，不以为意。  
曾经的他嫌弃路边摊，每一顿都去奢华的大酒店，自以为是享受生活。在他最失落的那段日子里，云修每天变着花样做饭给他吃，并不美味的饭菜，却治愈了他的心。  
封景拿起一块可乐鸡翅放入嘴中，平凡而幸福的味道令他回想起云修系着围裙，熟练做菜的模样。  
认真的男人最有魅力，为他洗手作羹汤的云修，更是迷人的令他无法招架。  
“哎哟！”柳艺摸摸泛红的手背，瞪了封景一眼。“不就一块鸡翅，封总你至于吗？”  
“这是我的爱夫便当，闲杂人等不得靠近！”封景挑眉，用筷子指了指对面的桌子。“你的在那…”  
“小气！”  
云修从导演那回来，看到桌旁似小学生般斗气的两人，不禁微微摇头，宠溺一笑。他走到封景身旁，用指腹抹去对方嘴角的油渍。  
“中饭吃完，去休息一会吧。”  
“我是不是胖了？”  
封景摸了摸自己的脸颊，最近他明显感觉自己在镜头下的脸变圆润了。  
“不会，还是巴掌脸！”  
封景拿掉遮在他面前的大手。他的云修，什么时候也学会耍赖了？  
“你不陪我，我怎么睡不着？”他勾住云修的小手指，撒娇中带着挑逗。  
“知道啦！”云修轻刮了一下爱人的鼻子。  
昨天半夜为了赶进度，他们只睡了四个小时。就算有粉底遮掩，他还是能看到景眼下淡淡的黑眼圈。所以刚刚他特地找导演商量了一下，下午将柳艺的戏份提前，给景腾出一些补眠的时间。  
脱掉碍事的鞋子，封景枕着云修的膝盖，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
鼻尖萦绕着云修的气息，似海洋般柔和平静，令人安心。即使四周一片黑暗，只要能感受到云修的存在，他便无所畏惧。  
听着身下平稳的呼吸，云修用修长的手指抚摸着封景的轮廓，从眉眼，鼻梁到嘴唇…一颦一笑都牢牢的印在自己脑海。  
他的景变了。以前的景精明，张扬，魅惑；现在的景时不时撒娇，调皮，任性。他喜欢着这样的变化，喜欢着景对他的依赖，喜欢着景在他面前展现最真实的自己。  
耳边传来若有若无的脚步声，封景睁开双眼，半睡半醒间只见云修一头白发。他不禁伸手抚上对方的脸颊，心疼的询问：“云修，你怎么了？”  
“小傻瓜！你的云修是演员啊…”  
封景迷蒙的眼眸中透出一丝天真，像小动物般令人怜爱。云修俯身，吻上那微张的红唇。  
时间真的过得很快，终有一天他会不再年轻，满脸皱纹，满头白发，但是他对景的爱却在一天一天加深。执子之手，与子偕老，景你能感应到吗？  
封景环上云修的脖子，回应着爱人的热吻。他能感应到云修的誓言，一辈子不离不弃。  
拥吻过后，云修把封景从沙发上扶起来。他蹲下身，捧起对方的小脚放入一双新鞋里，微笑着问道：“怎么样，大小合适吗？”  
封景不语，眼睛一动不动凝视着满眼笑意的云修。  
原来他的云修什么都知道…知道他新造型的鞋太大,才会趔趄，所以推迟了他的戏份，还为他找来了一双合脚的鞋。  
眼前的这个男人，他怕是一辈子都放不开了…  
云修站起来，向封景递出了自己的手。  
斑驳的阳光透过玻璃照在云修手上，让他的手心闪着微光，充满了阳光的味道。  
封景把手轻轻放了上去。  
他知道，不管是过去，现在，还是未来，那都是点亮他生命的光，名为幸福的光。


	23. 番外：药

“柳艺，这真不是我一个人说了算的…”  
云修头疼的望着挺着一个大肚子，坐在自己对面的贵妇人。  
“我不管！你一定要答应我！”  
柳艺昂起头，眼神倔强，颇有一副天大地大，孕妇最大的架势。  
“你先回家，我会和景商量这件事情的。”  
“不行！他一定不会同意的。要不…”柳艺眼珠子一转，朝婴儿房看了看，“让我和你妈聊一会儿！”  
她怎么没早点想到呢！如果穆妈妈同意了，毒舌男也不敢拒绝了吧！  
柳艺激动的站起来，突然神情痛苦的捂住肚子。  
“柳艺！柳艺！你怎么啦？”云修赶紧扶住柳艺，让她坐回沙发上。手足无措的他，只能回头大喊求助。  
穆兰从房间里跑出来，她看了看柳艺的情况，连忙对云修说：“快，送医院！”  
刚刚踏进家门的封景，就看到云修抱着柳艺朝自己冲过来，后面跟着神色慌张的穆妈妈。  
他一脸茫然，这又是唱的哪出？  
“胡闹！”  
明明距离预产期已经不足一星期了，还这么不长心眼！  
虽然嘴上训斥着，封景还是狂踩脚下的油门，一路飚到圣玛利亚医院。  
接到通知的袁宇急匆匆赶来，三个大男人站在产房外，里面不断传来柳艺的叫喊声。  
“谁是封景，孕妇让你陪产！”  
“什么！？”  
封景不可思议的盯着跑出来的小护士，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
左手边是她的丈夫，右手边是她的老情人，怎么轮也不应该轮到他吧！  
可是他身旁的两个男人，一个眼中写着“理解理解”，一个眼中写着“去吧去吧”，一起把他推进了产房。  
病床上的柳艺满头大汗，咬牙切齿，真是惨不忍睹。封景默默翻了一个白眼。  
“毒舌男！”柳艺伸手抓住封景的衣袖，气喘吁吁道：“我要林宝宝做我的女婿！”  
原来是为了这件事啊…不过就算眼前的柳艺多可怜多狼狈，也没的商量。  
“你、做、梦！”  
封景挑眉，一个字一个字清清楚楚的从嘴中吐出来。  
“你不答应，我就…我就…”  
封景低头看着词穷的柳艺，眼中带着一抹同情，没有受到丝毫威胁。  
“柳艺，有力气和我说这些有的没的，还是赶紧用力生孩子吧。都说孩子的智商是跟妈的，你本来就是个女神经，我怕这孩子在你子宫里呆太久会缺氧，一出生就不带脑子！”  
“封~~~景~~~”  
刺耳的高音不禁让封景闭眼皱眉。活了三十多年，他头一次听到有人把自己的名字喊的像杀猪般凄惨。  
婴儿哇哇的啼哭声响彻整个产房，门外的袁宇和云修相视一笑。  
黎明破晓，新生命降临，光明的未来，寄托着爱的期许。  
“你看，袁曦也挺可爱的…”婴儿房外，云修望着柳艺的女儿，微笑着说。  
“丑！”封景双手抱臂，眼角一瞥，审问道：“你该不会是，答应了女神经吧？”  
“没有没有没有…”云修连忙摇头摇手否认。  
“谅你也不敢！”  
“封景？”  
云修身后传来一声低沉的叫唤，封景侧身，看清了来人。  
“汉新，有时间？”   
对方合上病例，默默点头。  
“不许跟过来！”  
因为封景一声令下，云修只好留在原地，看着两人越走越远。  
汉新…叫的好亲热…  
不是说好永不相欺的吗？有什么话是他不能听的？  
自己究竟在胡思乱想些什么！感觉就像一个被抛下的小媳妇…  
“你已经很久没联系我了。”  
胡汉新递上一杯清水，他坐回自己的位子，暗暗打量着封景的面色。  
“怎么，想念我啦？”封景嘴角微弯，挑眉一问。  
“是好事！”对封景语言上的撩拨早已习惯，胡汉新不以为意。“你的失眠本来就是精神上的原因。”  
心病需要心药医。  
还是这么一本正经，一点情趣也没有。但封景不否认，汉新是个称职的好医生。  
他还记得当年自己为了厉睿拼酒，胃出血被送进医院。他躺在病床上，汉新背对着他，面对帝王般的厉睿毫无惧色，为病人的自己争取着权益。  
“爱他就好好扛起你的责任！”  
棱骨分明，器宇轩昂，光是这副皮囊就能迷死一大片妹子。可惜眼前这个男人一心扑在自己神圣的职业上，对娱乐圈一点兴趣也没有。  
否则，以自己的能力…  
封景站起来，身子越过办公桌，凑到胡汉新面前，发出暧昧的邀请。  
“汉新，不如你抛弃厉睿，来做我的家庭医生吧！”  
还没得到对方的回应，身后就传来有力的扣门声。他回头一看，发现云修站在门口，眼底涌动着暗流。  
“你已经抓住了一味灵丹妙药，有没有我这个医生又有什么关系？”  
封景不语，但眼中的笑意证明他默认了胡汉新的回答。  
这算当着自己的面眉目传情吗？  
云修看着两人的互动，感觉心底因进门时见到的画面而泛起的泡泡，越来越多，正不断往上冒。  
车子里沉默的可怕。  
封景侧过头望着似专心开车的云修，明明在意的要死，却装作一副无所谓的样子，真有趣。  
如果他再不做些什么，自己的这味闷灵药，怕是要变异成醋缸里的酸菜了。  
“我说过偶尔我会失眠，其实在认识你以前，更严重。找人聊天的方法，是汉新教我的，确实有点作用。有时候，汉新会陪我聊的很晚…”  
一个急刹车，云修勾过封景的脖子，狠狠堵上了那张不停说着别的男人名字的薄唇。  
理智的弦已经崩断。  
云修明白，封景就像一味最霸道最浓烈的毒药，已经侵入了他的四肢百骸。他早就上瘾了，离不开了。  
说他幼稚也罢，他只想让景的眼里和心里都是自己，任何人都别想来染指他的瑰宝。  
一记热吻后，云修望向封景的眼神温柔而坚定。他声音嘶哑又透出一股心疼的意味。“不管用什么方法，我都不会让你再失眠了！”  
“我等着…”封景露出舌尖轻舔过上唇，挑衅中带着暧昧的挑逗。  
怎么办？这才一大早，他就在期待夜晚的到来，脑海里已经开始幻想着某些画面。要不要去准备一些小道具呢？封景指尖滑动着手机，如是想着。


	24. 番外：车震

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

发布会酒宴结束。云修拒绝了Amanda的帮忙，将半醉半醒的封景塞进副驾驶，一路开回家。  
将车安全开进车库，他解开两人身上的安全带，伸手抚摸着封景醉红的脸颊。  
眼前的一切都是真实的，自己不是在做梦！他忽然庆幸这次意外，让封景又回到了他身边，接受了他的爱。如果这是梦，但愿他一辈子都不要醒过来。  
“到家啦！”  
云修轻轻捋开耷拉在封景双眼上的刘海，凑到爱人耳边宠溺的说着。  
自己明明睡的很舒服，却突然有人在打扰他！封景嘟囔着，两只手胡乱挥舞着，试图驱赶扰他清梦的坏家伙。谁知，他好像真的打到了什么？酒意醒了半分，封景缓缓睁开双眸，朦胧的水波中透出一股慵懒的光芒。  
“云…修…？”  
封景的话中带着几分疑惑，眼前的人他很熟悉，却又怕是自己酒醉后的幻觉。他抬手，抚摸着近在咫尺的面容。深邃的双眼，英挺的鼻梁……的确是云修……是这个混蛋！  
撩了自己又跑去和带球女人结婚，头顶一片大草原的混蛋！自己放手后，又跑去他家告白，纠缠不休的混蛋！说好不离不弃，拍个戏说沉就沉的混蛋！自己在病床前陪了那么久，说了那么多，却始终不醒的混蛋！  
心中积压已久的怒火借着酒劲终于全部爆发出来。封景揪住云修的衣领，狠狠咬下对面的红唇。耳边传来一声痛苦的吸气声，淡淡的血腥味在嘴中蔓延开来。  
可就是这个混蛋，把他的心占得满满的，再也容不下其他人。明明是他的人，却一口都没有吃过？他可是狂野不羁的封景！  
他伸出舌头滑入云修口中，挑逗着对方的舌尖。双舌纠缠在一起，你推我攘，互不相让。  
身上的衬衫已被暴力扯开，那双不安分的手还在抽腰间的皮带，云修感觉封景恨不得立刻把自己剥个精光，拆骨入腹。  
“我自己来。” 云修声音喑哑而温柔。  
说完，他吮吸着封景的唇瓣，回吻过去。握住那双捣鼓了半天还没帮自己解下皮带的小手，云修轻易抽出自己的皮带，并随手扯下了对面的。  
封景轻喘着，氤氲着水汽的双眸带着一丝疑惑。怎么才一会功夫，主导权就易主了？有一个厚实的手掌偷偷钻入自己的衬衫，在他敏感的后背摩挲着，引得他一阵颤栗。胸前的乳头被含入火热的口腔内来回吮吸，另一颗被温热的指腹时轻时重揉捏着，在白衣的映衬下，显得更加鲜红挺立。熟悉而微妙的难耐感令他不觉扭动着身体。  
封景的身体被撩拨的微微泛红，贴身的黑色内裤勾勒出那里隆起的轮廓。云修扒下封景的内裤，性器已经渐渐抬头。  
压抑着自己的欲火，云修把头埋入封景白皙的大腿间。他伸出舌尖，轻舔着柔软的囊袋，描绘着它的形状，细碎的呻吟声从上方传来。不一会儿，整个囊袋已沾满他的唾液。云修轻吻着封景的性器，将它含入自己口中。他的舌头绕着后端慢慢旋转向前，探寻着封景的敏感点。  
封景紧闭着双眼，只觉一股又一股的热浪涌来。突然一阵电流从尾骨直接袭上他的大脑，想要更多的快感，他双手按住跨间的头，寻求更多的刺激。他不自觉的动作，也让对方找到了自己最敏感的地带。  
云修不断吮吸着封景的敏感点，感觉到爱人隐隐有些抽搐，他用拇指按住性器的最根部，双唇将两个小球用力一吸。随着封景仰头一声呻吟，白色的精液尽数射在云修口中。  
粉红的身体渗着细密的水珠，封景的酒意也随着汗水蒸发大半。他眯眼看了看云修股间早已隆起的小帐篷，用手指隔着布料富有技巧的摩擦着。  
“想要我吗？”封景在云修耳边轻声吹气，眼中充满诱惑。  
“景…”额角落下一滴汗珠，云修有些难为情的开口，“我怕会伤了你…”  
他都不怕被上，这个天真少男在怕些什么？就算云修忍得住，他也忍不住！他已经多久时间没有做爱了，连他自己都记不清。这具寂寞而饥渴的身体刚刚被云修这么一撩，再不做些什么他会疯掉的！  
封景翻了一个白眼。他伸手按下开关，驾驶座被瞬间放平。甩掉碍事的内裤，封景越过副驾驶，骑在云修身上，修长的双腿紧紧夹着对方的腰。他故意用自己的性器摩擦着云修的，看着身下的人脸越来越红。  
侧身拿出车子里的护手霜，封景把它塞到云修手里。  
“你知道怎么做，对不对？”  
在封景蛊惑的声线下，云修微微点头。他左手抓住爱人雪白的翘臀，右手食指蘸着护手箱慢慢摸上后穴，在四周按压。感觉穴口稍稍松软些，他才小心翼翼的将手指探进去，狭小的甬道立刻紧紧吸附着自己的手指。云修一边打着圈，一边按压着炙热的内壁，慢慢深入。  
后穴的动作太过温柔，封景不满的俯下身，性感的薄唇顺着云修的肌肉线条落下一串热吻。云修被封景挑逗的情欲难耐，后穴的手指开始变得积极有力起来。在能够容纳三根手指的时候，封景让云修抽出了自己的手指。他坐起身，用手扶住云修火热而坚挺的性器。  
果然这东西和身高有关系！封景望着云修又长又粗的性器，不禁咽了一口口水。他真的已经很久没有经历情事了，那本来就不是用来交配的地方，不知道会不会被云修弄坏。  
将云修的性器对准自己的穴口，封景凭着感觉把它一寸一寸吞了进去，直至完全没入。好大……他的后穴被整个撑满，封景努力调整着自己的呼吸，尽力适应着云修硕大的性器。  
云修抬手擦去封景头上滑落的冷汗。他知道封景此刻的不适，但他自己也不好受。后穴的炙热和紧致快让他发疯，可他现在只能等待，等待他的爱人可以接受自己的抽送。  
感觉大概没问题了，封景开始慢慢上下律动。他能感受到体内性器的跳动，它的形状，它一点一点抚平自己内壁的褶皱。封景闭上眼睛仰起头，享受着情欲带来的乐趣。  
自己的性器被火热的内壁紧紧包裹着，每一次摩擦都刺激着云修的神经。他的手掌与封景相合，十指紧扣。他看着封景在自己上方动情呻吟，身体随着摆动画出优美的曲线，眼中欲火燃烧。 他突然配合着封景挺动。  
九浅一深。云修温柔的浅进，温柔的摩擦着不同的地方，细小的电流在整个甬道里流窜，带给封景阵阵酥麻感；找到爱人的敏感点，他又用力一顶，封景一瞬间全身颤栗，脸上露出满足的表情。感觉自己快到极限，云修开始在封景体内猛烈抽送。  
激烈的律动让封景陷入前所未有的兴奋，内壁不断收缩着，令他销魂蚀骨。他的性器被云修快速撸动，前后夹击的快感惹得他呻吟连连，掩盖了肉体碰撞的声音。  
射出的液体随着交合处溢出，从大腿根处滑到座位上，又一滴一滴落入地毯。封景双手伏在云修的宽阔的肩膀上，迷离的双眸还带着情欲，脸上潮红未退。  
果然要又粗又硬，持久力强的，才能给人性福！  
“你的心…还有你的人…上上下下左左右右每个地方…都是我的！”  
胸口还在剧烈起伏，封景喘息着，软绵绵的声音中却带着女王般的霸道。  
“恩，都是你的…”云修将封景按在胸口，让爱人聆听着自己心脏的跳动声，诉说着他心中的爱意。  
平复欲望之后，两人随意套上衣服，走出车子。车内全是情事的味道，欢爱的痕迹。云修对着爱车皱了皱眉，看来这车子只能自己来洗了！  
夜已深，他们轻手轻脚走入卧室。封景开灯，只见这房间里的布置动也没动，还和自己离开时一样，空气中弥漫中洋甘菊的芬芳。封景一愣，云修从背后拥住了他。  
“房子的主人都是你的，这间房间当然也是你的，我和你的。”  
听到身后的话，封景转过身勾住云修的脖子。他的腿像蛇一般暧昧的缠到云修腰间，眉眼间隐然一股媚态。  
“那么，把你自己交给我。”  
“景，我们明天还要去拍定妆照…”  
望着正在挣扎的云修，封景不爽的挑眉质问：“我们刚开始的约定是什么，你又忘了吗？第一，听我的；第三，听我的；第二，遵从自己的…”  
双唇被堵，他未说完的话消失在热吻之中。  
这夜，一室春色。  
穆兰在隔壁房间，辗转反侧。这墙，可能有些薄了…她心想。  
这年轻人啊，真是不知节制。一个，才刚刚出院；另一个，这段时间公司医院来回跑，身体怎么吃得消呢！不行，明天她一定要煲汤，给他们补补身体。


	25. 番外：七夕练功

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

“对不起，你的普通话我根本听不懂！”  
“你是在表演喜极而泣，还是在哭丧啊？”  
“你再整一次，就可以去和刘梓晨比美了…”  
Amanda最近被下降头了吗？经过她初选留下来的都是些什么牛鬼蛇神！封景扶额，随手翻了翻剩下的名单。除了几个看上去还行的之外，他把办公室门外的一排人全部轰走了。  
封景倚在门口，旁边就是云修的办公室。门外等待面试的女新人们，一个个浓妆艳抹，粉都快掉地上了。这不是化妆，是乔装？卸了妆连亲妈都不认识！还有一个个穿的这么暴露，波涛胸涌，内裤在股间若隐若现。怎么都想潜规则上位啊？  
不知道你们的云总是个弯的吗？  
当初选择面试男三，自己真是太有先见之明了！封景翻了个白眼，说了一声“下一个”转身走进办公室。  
云修望了一眼走进来的女演员，挺清新可人的，和前面那一批妖艳货色感觉不太一样。他低头，细细浏览了一下手中的资料。唐颖，ESE刚签下的新人。果然还是厉睿的手下眼光靠谱些…由于第一印象还不错，云修的态度比之前温和了不少。  
“云总，我给你再倒杯水吧！”唐颖看到桌上的空水杯，没等云修制止，就拿起来往饮水机方向走去。不一会儿，她便捧着一杯水回到云修面前。放下杯子时，她的手还在微颤着，杯中的清水漾起圈圈波纹。  
“你很紧张吗？”  
“是！恩…也不是…”唐颖耳廓悄然泛红，眉眼间带着一抹羞怯。“我是云总的粉丝，能这么近距离见到真人，心里有点激动。”  
这样套近乎，似乎还有点意思？云修眉尾一动，“别紧张，开始吧！”说完，他拿起杯子喝了几口润了下喉，开始观察唐颖的演技。  
对面的表演才进行到一半，云修就感觉到自己的身体不对劲。一股热浪从下身冲上来，额头已有细汗冒出，心脏跳的越来越快。  
“云总？”见云修神色已变，唐颖连忙走到他身边。厉总说这药非常厉害，看来是真的…她刚刚还在担心云修只喝了几口，在表演结束前发挥不了作用。还好自己聪明，把一小瓶全都倒了进去！  
“云总，你哪里不舒服吗？”唐颖把手伸向云修的裤裆，手指隔着皮裤，熟练的撩拨着胀起的性器。她伏在云修耳边，曼声挑逗道：“我来帮你好不好？”  
云修只觉体内热血翻腾。想不到年纪轻轻，心思居然这么重！他抓住那只不安分的手，一个用力将唐颖甩翻在地。明明十分厌恶，可是他很清楚自己的欲火在熊熊燃烧，理智就快压制不了本能。云修甩开大门，对着外面的新人们怒喊一声“滚！”。不行！不能去找景！他刚向前迈了一步，就立刻停下。紧握双拳，咬牙朝着最近的练功房跑去。  
“怎么回事？”封景冲出来，只见一群新人被云修吼的呆若木鸡。沉稳而内敛的云修从来没有发过这么大的火！封景皱着眉，转头望向Amanda。  
“云总好像去练功房了…”Amanda一脸懵逼，刚刚云总那一下也把她吓得不轻，资料全都掉在了地上。“样子好像有点怪！”  
“Amanda，让这些人都回去！”丢下命令，封景快步跟去。  
过道上练习生们满脸疑云，一个个都是被云修从练功房赶了出来的。封景见状心急如焚，加快速度一路狂奔。就在云修要关上练功房房门的那刻，他终于赶上了。看到自己，云修居然像看到了毒药一样，尽想着把他挡在门外，唯恐避之不及。封景用脚卡在门缝中，制止了云修的动作，顺利挤进了练功房。  
“发生了什么事？”明明跑了没多久，可是眼前的爱人已是满头大汗，双颊通红。封景眼中溢满担忧，心疼的擦去云修脸上的汗水。  
“景！”云修双手抓住封景的肩膀，将自己滚烫的性器抵在爱人的双腿之间，拼命摇着头。“我不想伤害你，暂时让我一个人呆一会，好吗？”  
连呼出的气息都如此烫人，这药是有多厉害？封景反手将练功房的大门锁住，上衣和裤子顷刻间甩在地上。他浑身赤裸，环上云修的脖子，在对方耳边低语：“没关系…把我弄坏也没关系…”  
诱人的胴体，赤裸裸的邀请，令云修理智的弦彻底崩断。他现在只是一头野兽，遵从着自己的本能。云修低吼一声，将封景压在门上，封住蛊惑他的红唇，汲取着里头的蜜汁。他解下裤子，如炙热铁柱的性器在白嫩的大腿根部来回摩擦着，骨节分明的手指迫不及待的探入紧致的后穴。  
封景只在电影中见过云修现在的眼神，仿佛一匹野狼，狂野而锐利。而自己就是那自投罗网的猎物，即将被拆骨入腹。云修的吻很霸道，卷住了自己的舌头纠缠不放，掠夺着他嘴中残存的空气。后穴里按压的手指也不似平常那般温柔，带着一丝粗鲁和急切。  
就在封景即将窒息的时候，云修放过了他的双唇向下游走。自己的身体仿佛是一道可口的美食，脖子，锁骨，乳头，侧腰…身上的各个敏感点都被湿漉漉的舌尖轻轻舔过，酥酥痒痒的细小电流又立刻被忘情的吮吸统统淹没。封景扬起下颚，细碎的呻吟声从红肿的双唇中溢出，双手插入云修浓密的黑发中。  
后穴里的手指已经增加到三根，内壁被渐渐打开。封景双腿微颤着，情欲已被撩起，空虚的后穴渴望着被更加粗大的性器去填满。他推开云修走到镜子前，双手撑在镜前的栏杆上，背对着爱人抬起翘臀。接收到封景的信号，云修扶住眼前的细腰，将自己早已饥渴难耐的性器挺入后穴之中。  
“啊…”封景突然仰头，呻吟的尾音拉的很长，欢愉中又带着一丝妩媚。自己的内壁紧紧咬住云修火热的硕大，他能清晰的感受到上头脉搏的跳动。  
身后的云修发出一声满足的叹息，他的分身被景温暖的包裹着，好像一个游子终于归家。来不及等待封景慢慢适应，他已经激烈抽动起来。每一次都齐根没入，用力撞击着封景体内的敏感点。  
“景，你好紧…”  
“景，你好棒…”  
云修很少会在做爱的时候出声，明明不是非常下流的话，封景绯红的双颊却变得更加滚烫。内壁和性器的摩擦越来越激烈，一波又一波的快感让他的呻吟一声高过一声。泛着雾气的双眸忽然瞥见镜中交合的两人，爱人沉溺在情欲中的模样他看过很多次，却从来没有这么清楚见过自己。眼角含春，粉红的身体上到处都是深深浅浅的吻痕，腰部随着抽插的节奏晃动着，后穴正贪婪的吞吐着云修的性器，真是活色生香。  
身后的撞击还在持续，一些淫靡的白液已经从后穴溅出，星星点点落在两人身上，可是云修的性器没有丝毫偃旗息鼓的迹象。接连而至的酥麻感令封景渐渐脱力，发颤中的他一瞬间松开了栏杆。就在向前倒去的前一刻，他的双臂被用力一拉，整个人撞进了云修的胸膛。刚刚退出半截的性器，又重重顶了进去。  
要不够！灭顶的快感快要令他发疯，无论如何都不肯放手。听到爱人剧烈的喘息声，云修不舍的把性器从封景体内抽出来，把人放到了地板上。  
胸口上下起伏着，还没得到休息片刻，封景的双腿已被云修抓起，压过自己的肩膀。暴露在云修眼前的后穴一张一合，瞬间就被坚挺的性器再次填满。云修额角滑下的汗水，滴在封景颤栗的乳头上，泛着色气的光泽。  
敏感点承受着毫不间断的猛烈撞击，封景只觉大脑一片空白，内壁不断收缩着，把性器送入身体的更深处。他浑身抽搐着，没有经过爱抚的分身也射出了白液。  
快感并没有随着射精消失，“云…修…恩…快…”封景断断续续催促着。云修低头吻住封景的薄唇，用自己的行动回应着爱人的撒娇。  
空气中弥漫着浓郁的爱欲气味，封景望着仍在自己体内驰骋的爱人，眼皮越来越重。他的呻吟声渐渐消失在练功房中，只剩下云修的闷喘和肉体碰撞的声响。  
体内的欲望终于全部释放，云修从溢满精液的后穴里抽出。他看着昏睡过去的爱人，心头一揪。他捡起散落在门口的衣服，穿戴整齐后公主抱起封景，走出了练功房。  
云修把Amanda喊到身边，不理会她吃惊的眼神，仔细叮嘱道：“我和景先回家，剩下的事情你全权处理。没有我的允许，暂时谁都不准进练功房！另外，马上找个不会多嘴的阿姨把练功房清理干净。”  
封总脖子上那几个肯定是吻痕，云总和封总在里面呆了四小时，居然是在做…望着云修远去的背影，Amanda赶紧收起自己的下巴。不行，不行！现在不是发呆的时候，要马上收拾残局，保住封总的荣誉！  
等封景再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正靠在云修的胸口，两人泡在温热的清水之中，修长的手指正在清理着自己的后穴。  
“对不起…”为了一己私欲，把景弄的这么累。云修皱着眉，话中带着自责。可是看着封景满身的吻痕，一种莫名的满足感又在心里蔓延开来。  
“小傻瓜！”居然会为这种事道歉！封景嘴角微微勾起。自己还是第一次在性爱中被云修这么S，说实话…云修那狂野的模样，还真让他有点小鹿乱撞。不过，此刻温润如玉的样子，是他的最爱！  
封景翻过身，双腿盘上云修的腰。他低头用舌尖轻舔着自己在云修身上留下的抓痕，又故意用脚趾挑逗着对方的后背。  
一股电流从背脊窜到大脑。“别闹，我是担心你的身体！” 云修嘴上虽然呵斥着，身体却很诚实，相互摩擦的性器又有了胀大的趋势，原本在清理后穴的手指，开始搜刮封景的敏感点。  
“你是在质疑我的能力！”封景挑眉，不服气的命令道：“进来！”  
温暖的水流随着云修的性器一齐涌入后穴，敏感的下身立刻传来一阵酥麻。封景仰起头，迷离的眸子挑了云修一眼。云修会意，吻上眼前低声喘息的水润红唇。这个吻和后穴内的抽动一样温柔，封景慢慢合上双眼，享受着云修的情深缱绻。浴缸内的水波随着两人的动作一起一伏，水面上荡漾着交合的残影。  
又温存了许久，云修捞出略显疲惫的封景，把人放到大床上。窗外的新月已经挂在了树梢，云修摸了摸咕咕作响的肚子，轻手轻脚走出了房间。没过多久，他就端着一碗粥，几碟小菜走进了房间。  
云修把封景扶起来，用勺子舀起一口白粥，轻轻吹了几下，送到爱人嘴边。  
“我又没生病！”封景嫌弃的瞥了一眼，抱怨声中带着一丝沙哑。  
“喝粥养生，还能润喉…乖，听话！”  
“你喂我！”封景的眼中闪过一道黠光，“用嘴…”  
云修无奈的摇了摇头。他喝下勺子里的白粥，捧起封景的后脑勺吻了上去。细腻的白粥在两人的你推我攘中滑入了封景的胃里，本是平淡无奇的味道竟产生了一丝甜意。  
“乖乖吃饭…”云修用大拇指抹去封景嘴角的水渍，又夹起一块酱瓜塞进了爱人的小嘴。“等会我给你做按摩，明天还要继续面试呢！”  
“不用了！”一想起今天下午的事，心里就来气。眼下这个结果虽然还不错，但是他绝对不允许这种事再发生，他的人岂是那些女人可以觊觎的！封景咀嚼了几下，咽下口中的黄瓜继续说：“这部剧我钦定柳艺做女二，让Amanda通知她们都不用来了！”  
“听你的！”云修一脸宠溺，点头答应。这部剧反正是由封云工作室投资的，一切封总说了算。“明天我和你一起面试男三。”  
第二天，经过云修拿手的按摩，除了腰还有点酸，封景浑身舒畅。只是没想到，一进工作室就听到了他与云修的流言蜚语。  
“听说昨天封总直接被云总做晕了！”   
“想不到云总那么猛…”  
“那是！云总那身材…听说一直在健身房锻炼的。”  
封景一向对这些垃圾信息都不会放在心上，可是这次他很在乎！怎么传来传去，好像自己很不行一样？开什么国际玩笑！  
于是，他把Amanda喊进自己的办公室。  
“本来我是可以压住这些流言的…”Amanda面对非常不爽的上司，努力整理着自己的语言。“可是我半夜接到云总电话，他说一定要让这些流言传到厉总耳朵里…”  
云修？厉睿？  
待封景缕清整件事的来龙去脉之后，云修心里头的那一点小九九，他自然一清二楚，心底的阴霾被窃喜取代。算啦，这次的流言，他以后一定会用事实证明的。  
至于厉睿…封景食指摩挲着自己的下唇，心底暗忖：该送什么样的回礼呢？


	26. 番外：静待花开01

厉逍迷迷糊糊睁开眼，头还是疼得厉害，映入眼帘的是雪白的天花板，还有令人讨厌的消毒水味。  
他不知道自己昏迷了多久，不过在淡蓝色的窗帘下依稀感受到了阳光的亮度。记忆停留在演唱会的四手联弹，明月当空，星光闪耀，骨节分明的手指像飓风般在黑白琴键上掠过，场馆里洋溢着华丽而动人音乐。  
一曲过后，响起雷鸣般的掌声。他和裴清同时起身致谢，直起身子前眼角瞥到身旁那人微微勾起的嘴角，视线突然有点朦胧，这画面不禁与五十多年前的那一夜重叠在一起。  
那时候的他们是那么默契，那么亲昵。他和他爱的高调，恋情闹得沸沸扬扬，人尽皆知。可是最后却以那样惨烈的方式收尾，令无数人唏嘘。他自己更是一蹶不振了很久，很久……  
糟糕，一想起往事胸口竟开始闷闷的，连呼吸都变得不顺起来。他默默深吸了一口气，却没有好转，接着天旋地转。在失去意识前，似乎听到裴清轻唤了一声自己的名字。他很想和从前一样，扬起自信的笑脸回一句 “没事”，然后…可惜没有然后。  
回过神微微抬手，右手背一阵刺痛，原来还在输液。耳边传来沙沙的铅笔声，他侧头望去，只见裴清坐在靠椅上，正低着头专心作曲，身上还穿着演唱会上的白色礼服。  
明明是一只脚踏进棺材的人，居然还敢这么熬夜，也不怕猝死！厉逍皱起眉，刚想开口说话，却发现自己的喉咙干的像火烧。  
听到病床上的细小动静，裴清抬起头，见厉逍已经清醒，无声递上了一杯水。“你，搞砸了我的演唱会。”清冷的声线淡淡道出了事实。“奢靡放纵的生活方式，让你老得比我还快，一首曲子错五个音。”  
起码他随心所欲，潇潇洒洒过完了大半辈子！不像自己的两个哥哥，一生都在你争我夺中度过，为了那虚无缥缈的权力，为了屹立在世界之巅，牺牲了亲情、爱情、友情……厉逍对裴清的批判不以为意。“你不也错了三个音！”声音干涩似枯叶，却仍带着一股高傲。  
裴清闻言一怔。  
病房里瞬间安静下来，静到仿佛只剩下彼此的呼吸声。  
歌神依旧是歌神，终究还是老了。经过一夜，原先整齐的白发，几根发丝垂了下来。下陷的眼窝里，曾经令自己着迷的眼眸，也蒙上了一层淡灰。不过，即使岁月在他脸上刻下了一道道痕迹，但他的音乐，仍闪耀着四射的光芒，无人能及，昨夜观众的反应便是最好的证明。  
“这个，是为那部戏作的？”厉逍指了指裴清手中的曲谱。  
裴清不言，肯定的点了点头。这么多年，他和云修、封景两人一直是君子之交淡如水的交情，孩子之间感情倒是非常好。  
这部戏的主题曲，封景生前就已经钦定了由他作词编曲。而自己细细读过上半部的剧本之后，文思泉涌，一发不可收拾。封云的董事会曾经暗示，由他来演唱主题曲，不过被他严词拒绝了。虽然心底不愿承认，可事实就是事实。随着岁月的流逝，自己的听力一年不如一年，上天给自己的一副好嗓子，更是消耗殆尽。他，早已走下了神坛……  
一部优秀的电影，必须有与之相匹配的优秀音乐。裴清望了一眼还未完成的作品，他相信这首倾注了自己心血的收官之作，由他正直旺年的得意弟子林檎诠释出来，定能绽放光彩，融入戏的灵魂。  
“你好好休息吧！”  
厉逍看着裴清伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手，扶着床边的柜子慢慢起身。就在对方即将走出房门的那刻，他突然拔高音量道：“对不起！”这三个字，是他欠他的。也许只有到了这个年纪，直到搞砸了他的演唱会，他才能如此坦率的说出口。  
裴清停下脚步，背对着厉逍沉吟片刻。“虽不圆满，但已无遗憾！”说完，他继续迈着缓慢的步子，右转离去。  
医院的这条走廊，说长不长，说短也不短。他每向前一步，就离明媚的阳光近了一步。这一生，他唯一坚持到底的就是音乐。那场轰轰烈烈的恋情令他的音乐达到了前所未有的巅峰，也因为那场无疾而终的恋情，他消沉过、绝望过……释然后又到了另一个境界。  
所以在最后的巡回演唱会，最后的一站，他请来了厉逍。两人在音乐上的再次碰撞，精彩纷呈，同时也画上了一个句点。  
遗憾吗？厉逍怔怔盯着天花板。裴清是；封景也是。  
封景，他的初恋，他的求而不得，也是他人生和事业上指引方向的明灯。往事一幕幕浮现，二十岁的封景，三十岁的封景，四十岁的封景，以及病危时的封景……又是一阵心痛。  
对了，今天是封景的生辰！他恍然想起昨天演唱会前自己还在roseonly定了一束花。不过自己现在这个样子，怕是去不了了。暂时休息一下吧……厉逍轻叹一声，缓缓闭上双眼。封景交代他的事情，还没有完成，就算倒下了也要再站起来。他才不要到了下面，还要看某人的白眼呢！  
晴空万里，天高云淡。石阶两旁的青草郁郁葱葱，远处隐隐蝉鸣。  
云修一身黑色西装，捧着一束向日葵走到封景墓前。黑白照片上的爱人风华正茂，墓前已经放了一束红玫瑰，花瓣上还沾着晨露，圆润而晶莹。厉睿来过了……云修垂下双眸，眼底一片清亮。他刚刚放下花束，身后传来一阵高跟鞋的声音，不用回头也知道是谁。  
他又瘦了……柳艺望着转过身的云修，在心底暗叹。半年前还合身的西装已经宽松了许多，双颊凹陷越来越严重，看着就叫人心疼。  
云修老了，不只是他的外貌，更是他的心。封景的离开，带走了他的心，她面前的这双眼睛透着令人窒息的孤寂和哀伤。她了解他，所以不曾担心他想不开。可是这半年来，云修一心扑在他和封景未完成的事业上，她仿佛看到他生命沙漏里的流沙在加速流逝。她开始害怕，害怕未来的某一天，云修会和封景一样阖上双眼，悄然而去。  
她还记得寒冬中的那一场葬礼。那日，白雪皑皑，寒风刺骨。整个娱乐圈的泰山北斗，当下炙手可热的天皇巨星却都来了，其中当然包括厉睿。这个曾经泰山崩于前而不动的帝王，居然也有如此消沉的一面，她不禁嘲讽一笑。  
生前不懂得珍惜，人都死了做给谁看呢？  
认识封景数十载，她从未见过他如此安详的模样，静静的躺在五彩斑斓的鲜花之中。记忆之中的他，总是妩媚动人，精明能干，一个化不可能为可能的男人。如果可以，她多希望下一秒他能睁开眼站起来，和往常见面时那样与自己互怼。  
云修一言不发坐在封景身旁，修长苍劲的手指抚摸着那毫无血色冰冷的脸颊。布满血丝的双眼悲痛又情意缱绻，深深凝望着他一生的挚爱，丝毫没有理会前来参加葬礼的宾客。丧钟已鸣。带着无尽的留恋与不舍，云修将两尊金柏奖一同放入棺材之中，陪伴着封景入土。  
柳艺知道，那是金柏奖史上唯二的两次双影帝，主角都是他和他。她以为那两尊是封景的，殊不知上面刻的名字都是云修。没有封景就没有云修，没有云修就没有封景。演艺圈的最高峰，这是他们携手共进，获得的荣耀。时光的洪流中，他们一直肩并肩站在一起，坚定的，而且永远的……  
明显感受到妻子的情绪变化，袁宇稍稍加重了搂住她的力道。这是他这个丈夫，给予她的支持和依靠。  
云修坚决要求今天独自来陪伴封景，林云轩放心不下偷偷给他们夫妻两人打电话，让他们一定要来看看。几个月没见云修，虽然他还没有从伤痛里走出来，幸好身子骨看起来还算健朗。  
“云修，保重！”临走之前，他伸手轻轻拍了拍云修的肩膀。  
保重……封景去世后，袁宇陡然意识到：到了他们这个年纪，每一次转身，每一次离别，都可能是永别。


	27. 番外：静待花开02

“对不起，云修先生……”医生推了推眼镜，斟酌着字眼试图把伤害降到最低，“封景先生他的身体已经到达了极限。”  
不会的！绝对是自己听错了！  
云修倒退一步，扶着墙壁的手瑟瑟发抖，内心强烈抗拒着刚刚听到的诊断。明明白天景还精神奕奕，靠在他怀里和他一起讨论剧本的大纲。为何才短短十个多小时，他就接到了死神的判决书？  
清晨的医院很是安静，安静到透出一股绝望，四周阴冷的寒气刺得他四肢麻木。不知在病房外站了多久，他才勉强压下心中的悲痛，挤出一丝笑容推开了房门。  
封景正坐在病床上，双眸微闭。苍白的脸颊因为刚刚剧烈的咳嗽变得红润了些，可是看着他的手背，一条条青黑的血管清晰可见，犹如一封死亡预告呈现在云修面前。  
听到沉重的脚步声，封景缓缓睁开眼，转头望向归来的爱人。  
纵使岁月流逝，容颜老去，眼前的这双眸子依旧令云修眷恋不已，里面藏着深深的，化不开的浓情。还不够，一想到再也无法看到这样的眼神，心口仿佛被无数把利刃一次又一次的刺穿，痛得他快无法呼吸。  
“没事的，没事的……”见病床上的爱人嘴巴微动，云修快步走上前，把人紧紧搂入自己的怀里，在嵌着皱纹的额头上落下一吻。  
没事的……不知是在欺骗景，还是在欺骗自己，又或者两者皆是。  
“我们都看的出，诗语在演戏方面很有天赋，总有一天她会像她的奶奶一样，成为金柏奖的影后。我们还要看着她成家立业，生儿育女……”  
云修声音沙哑，不急不缓。年轻时低沉而富有磁性的声线已消失不见，对自己却依然充满诱惑力，听着就叫人心安。  
是的，他相信，他相信诗语做得到！  
但自己的身体，自己最清楚。云修描绘的幸福未来，他是看不到了……  
云修很少说谎，一说谎眼神就会出卖他。结婚的那段记忆忽然如潮水涌入脑海。其实他早就从Amanda那里得知了一切，却佯装不知。看着云修背着自己悄悄做着各项准备，每次问起他时结结巴巴企图蒙混过关的模样，他就在暗暗偷笑。  
明明知道戒指的样子，礼服的样子，教堂的位置……可是当一切真真正正发生在自己眼前，看着云修单漆下跪，将钻石戒指从白色小礼盒中取了出来，虔诚的套在自己的无名指上，难以言喻的幸福将他整个人淹没了。  
那是他梦寐以求的婚礼，在神圣的教堂里，亲友的祝福下，和心中所爱许下一生一世的承诺。美好到让他有些恍惚，还好身旁的爱人一路上都牢牢牵着自己，带着他一起推开了名为幸福的大门。  
他大概真的老了，最近总是想起以前的事情。封景轻咳了几声，用他冰冷的手指点了点云修微微皱起的眉宇。  
“台词很美，可这次我们的影帝演得不好……”  
他们相依相伴了大半辈子，他比任何人都了解他。云修内心有一点点细小的情绪波动，自己都能感觉得到。他睁眼看到爱人的一瞬间，就已经清楚了所有。  
为什么？为什么不再多给他们一点时间？他们的剧本才写到一半，他们周游世界的愿望还没有达成，他还没有对景说够“我爱你”……  
懊悔充斥着云修的四肢百骸。为什么没有多摔几次景的咖啡？为什么没有多阻止几次景熬夜？为什么那么大意，在拍戏时让景受了那么多伤？为什么不多推掉几部戏，抽出更多的时间去陪伴景？为什么……  
拥着自己的身体在微微发颤，把他也一同卷入了黑暗的漩涡之中。  
“我想看日出。”封景昂起头，对着云修微微一笑，眼中带着一丝期许。他知道，他的爱人从来都不会令自己失望。  
云修把封景包裹的严严实实的，推着他上了天台。将轮椅放到一边，他搀扶着爱人一起坐在石椅上。  
星星已经淡下去了，东方的天边渐渐开始放白。  
阿尔勒的那次日出还记忆犹新。自从读了云修的那封信，他就一直想去阿尔勒，看看云修见过的向日葵花田。于是在拍摄《向阳的天空》这部剧时，选择了在阿尔勒取景。  
天气原因，飞机晚点，剧组到达阿尔勒的时候已经是半夜时分。他和云修租了一辆吉普车，直接来到了花田，十指相扣坐在车内等待日出。随着朝阳冉冉升起，高矮相间的向日葵们静静地，向阳而开，灿烂夺目。颜色、形状、气味都充满着阳光的味道。  
见证了他们至死不渝的爱。  
云修，谢谢！  
这个深爱他的男人，总是用一些平凡而弥足珍贵的东西，在不经意间打动着他。他的人生被这个男人全部的支持、信任与爱给填满，陪伴着他一直走到今天。  
云修，对不起！  
他真的好想好想，陪着这个男人一直走到世界的尽头。  
大概唯一不用说的就是“我爱你”了吧……他，用了一辈子的时间兑现了这一句诺言。  
“云修，我有些累了……”  
景，不要睡！云修在心底呐喊。他能感觉到怀里的爱人气息越来越弱，又害怕自己的坚持会加剧他的病情。  
“那就休息一会……”他哽咽着，期盼着自己的声音能让封景保持清醒。“我会像上次一样在日出的时候把你叫醒。看完我们就回房去睡上一觉，然后等着云轩和诗语过来，带着你最爱吃的皮蛋瘦肉粥……”  
“嗯……”封景轻轻应着。眼皮越来越沉，意识越来越远，其实他已经听不清云修到底在说些什么，只是为了让他安心。  
也不知道是听谁说的，沐浴在朝阳之下，身体会分泌幸福的荷尔蒙。但愿看到日出之后，云修的心情能平和下来；但愿看到日出之后，即使没有了自己，云修也能幸福的活下去……  
“景，日出了……”  
没有回应。云修发疯似的把人紧紧抱在怀里，极力用自己的体温去温暖封景越来越冰冷的身体。接着，他哭了，哭到声嘶力竭。而那个能让他不哭的人，已经没有了温度。  
初生的太阳照亮了大地，他的世界却一片黑暗。  
刺眼的阳光令云修睁开了双眼，然后梦醒了。  
这是他和景的房间，散发着洋甘菊淡淡的香味。床前的墙壁上悬挂着他俩结婚时的照片，他们站在教堂前，身穿白色礼服，手上牵着命运的红线，笑得那么灿烂。  
他为那次婚礼筹备了很久。  
他亲手设计了一款铂金的对指，戒指上只有点点星光的碎钻，周身是几道简洁而流动的线条，散发着柔软而低调的银白色微光。两人的纯白燕尾服，剪裁利落，钻石袖扣，每一处都无比服帖，衬得身姿纤长俊拔。早早把母亲和好友们请到了国外，在众人的见证和祝福下，完成了他和封景一生之中最重要的仪式。  
望着爱人眼中满满的感动和幸福，他就知道自己所做的一切都是值得的。  
Yes，I do！彼此的誓言还在耳边回荡。永生永世，一起走下去。  
床边围绕着很多人，有他的儿子与儿媳，有他可爱的孙女，有他的挚友，却唯独没有他的景。  
景，我好想你。


	28. 番外：静待花开03

云修坐在床上，看着林云轩反复向医生确认自己的身体状况，不禁出声：“我只是中暑而已，不必这么紧张。”  
“我早就劝过您，和我们一起去的！”林云轩回过头，眉头紧锁，瞪着自己云淡风轻的父亲。要不是当时袁宇夫妇在场，后果简直不堪设想，他更会自责一辈子。  
他只是想一个人陪着景，和景说说心里话……  
眼前的儿子已经到了不惑之年，鬓角隐隐有了几根白丝，金丝眼镜下的那双眼睛和林萱如出一辙。  
云轩没有像他期望的那样，成为一名演员，反而成了一位成绩不俗的导演。虽然心底有些遗憾，但就像景说的：这是云轩自己的人生，应该由他自己决定自己想走的路。  
爱情，无关性别。  
可是他很庆幸，云轩爱上的是一个女人。世俗的眼光，舆论的压力，事业上遭受的艰难险阻，他和景都经历过，个中滋味比谁都明白。每一位父母，都希望自己的子女一帆风顺。云轩一路上都很幸运，这也是他和景乐于见到的幸运。  
“父亲，你还有我们！” 林云轩走上前，弯下腰把手轻轻搭在云修的手背上。  
树欲静而风不止，子欲孝而亲不在。  
他一出生就没有了母亲，何其幸运的是，他有两个疼爱自己的父亲。现在，一个他还来不及尽孝就已经离他而去。接下来他想好好照顾好父亲，这不仅仅是报答他们的养育之恩，更是发乎内心的爱。  
云修怔怔的盯着林云轩，一直以来这个儿子都透出一股和他母亲十分相似的清冷，不过其实和林萱一样，骨子里坚强又温柔。  
“爷爷……”  
云修循着甜美的声音看去，只见林诗语也跑到了自己床前，双眉微蹙。  
怎么可以让他可爱的孙女担心呢？他微笑着，伸手摸了摸她的头。“爷爷没事，爷爷下周还要去学校看我们诗语的表演呢！”  
“一言为定哦，不许赖皮！”听到云修的承诺，林诗语眼睛一亮。和爷爷拉勾之后，她突然嘟起嘴，低头拽着自己的裙角道：“可是演得不好，爷爷不许笑话我哦！”  
“不会！我们的诗语那么棒……”  
景说过，诗语是天生为演戏而出生的。  
林诗语抬起头，对上云修慈祥而鼓励的目光，会心一笑。  
时间荏苒，白驹过隙。  
历时五年，《倾城》终于问世。这部由云修、封景担任编剧，林云轩担任导演，裴清作词作曲，天王林檎主唱，更是汇集了一大批著名演员的电影，在平静了许久的演艺圈掀起了狂风巨浪，可谓真正的倾城。  
风和日丽。  
云修坐在花园里，放下手中的报纸，嘴角噙着满足的微笑。懒懒的阳光洒在身上，他竟有些困了。  
“云修，花开了！”  
熟悉的声音，怎么可能？他猛然睁开眼回过头去。  
他的景就站在花圃前，穿着他最爱的酒红色衬衫，手中捧着刚刚盛开的向日葵。微风拂过，乌黑的发丝下，肌肤如雪，妩媚的双眸中充斥着喜悦。  
他激动的站起来，身体忽然变得好轻盈。他快步奔过去，张开双臂把爱人搂入怀里。  
“景，好久不见！”  
花园内，一派宁静，向日葵朝着午后骄阳静静绽放。  
时隔五年，她又一袭黑纱站在了这里。这次，儿女已经不再允许她穿高跟鞋了。  
棺材里的男人，承载着她年少时最刻骨铭心的一次爱恋，更是她人生路上最重要的挚友。他的离去，仿佛生命中的一部分化为泡影。  
走上前去见云修最后一面的时候，柳艺哭了，哭得像个小孩。  
那是娱乐圈的黄金时代，封云、ESE、皇冠荣耀三足鼎立，涌现了一大批优秀的演员和歌手。云修、封景、谢颐、褚风、柳艺、裴清、厉逍……他们给世人留下了一部部精彩绝伦的影视作品，一首首脍炙人口的歌曲。  
又是一年，向阳花开。梧桐树下，树影斑驳。  
林诗语捧着自己刚刚得到的金柏奖，拾级而上，一步一步走到两位爷爷墓前。  
她是顶着无数光环出道的。  
她是影后林萱的孙女，也是著名导演林云轩的女儿，更是封景和云修两大影帝的孙女。她有着酷似林萱的容貌，有着媲美云修的演技，被誉为新生代的领军人物。  
她，十六岁拿到了金柏奖的新人奖。而今天，在她二十八的生日这天，拿到了金柏奖的影后。  
封景爷爷去世的时候，她还不懂什么是演技。  
她的出道作只有短短十几秒钟，演一对新人的花童。前两次她怎么也接不到新娘抛出的花束，不禁哇的一声哭了出来。封景爷爷一点也没有生气，反而把她抱在怀里，往她嘴里塞了一颗糖果。  
“吃了爷爷的魔法糖果，诗语已经是会魔法的小魔女了哦！”  
甜甜的糖在口中慢慢融化，好吃极了。天真的她信以为真，在第三次拍摄时，拼尽全力接到了花束，并在影片里露出了最灿烂的笑脸，开启了她的演艺生涯。  
后来，她爱上了演戏。  
云修爷爷在世的时候，经常帮她对台词，指导她的一言一行。  
虽然两位爷爷在她年幼时就离开了，但他们给自己留下了无数珍宝。她一遍又一遍观摩着他们的作品，努力磨练着自己的演技，渐渐知晓了他们的故事。  
他们教会了她演戏，也教会了她爱的真谛。  
风起，墓园内已无人影，唯有金柏奖在阳光下闪耀着金光。


End file.
